INVICTO
by castlebeckett12th
Summary: denle una oportunidad! Creo que es distinto a lo que esperan!
1. Prólogo

Desde que acabé ```JUST TAKE ME AWAY´´´, llevo dedicándome a una nueva historia, llevo unos cuatro capítulos, he decidido cambiar mi estructura a la hora de escribir, siempre la relación entre los protagonistas corría mucho, es decir, en a penas tres capítulos ya estaban enamorados y por ello me cansaba antes de mis historias y por lo tanto no contaban con más de veinte capítulos, esta vez he decidido hacer un fic más extenso y en la medida de lo posible subir una vez a la semana un capítulo a excepción del primero que lo subiré en cuanto tenga buena acogida el fic.  
El prólogo deja mucho a la imaginación por ello el subir antes el primer capítulo, a lo largo de los capítulos iréis viendo el desarrollo de esta historia sin más dilación aquí os dejo el pequeño prólogo a espera de vuestra opinión para continuar o no!  
Gracias sois increíbles!

PRÓLOGO.

¿Qué tenemos?  
Mujer, 24 años, presenta una herida de bala en el tórax, entró en parada de camino al hospital, puede que presente alguna herida en el bazo.  
No perdamos el tiempo...  
Trasládela a la mesa de operaciones y pónganle las vías empezaremos ya.

Al quitarle la mascarilla de la ambulancia...

Tú...  
¿Pasa algo doctor?  
No, no es nada, empecemos...

Tras tres horas de operación pudimos salvarle la vida, debía ser una mujer fuerte, no cualquiera sobrevive a una herida de ese calibre, ahora debía salir a informar a la familia.

¿Cómo está mi hija doctor?  
La paciente...  
Kate, Katherine Beckett, es su nombre, yo soy Johanna Beckett.  
La señorita Beckett, se encuentra en la UCI, me encargaré personalmente de su evolución, tiene usted una hija fuerte. En recepción puede poner una denuncia por la agresión.  
No hace falta doctor, mi hija es policía el agresor está entre rejas.  
Váyanse a descansar, mañana extraoficialmente dejaré que vea a su hija.  
Muchas gracias doctor...  
Castle, Richard Castle es mi nombre, señora Beckett. 


	2. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1.

Ya hacía una semana que estaba ingresada, su estado era cada vez mejor y le tocaba revisión.

-Buenos días, hagan como si no estuviera, sólo quiero revisar y anotar su estado.

Me acerqué al monitor y noté un cambio en sus pulsaciones y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Relájese Katherine, tan sólo es un chequeo rutinario.  
-¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?  
-Katherine, no seas descortés.  
-No se preocupe Johanna, ¿quiere irse? Hágalo, pero en cuanto haga un esfuerzo su corazón fallará, le recuerdo que está al cincuenta por ciento de su estado, o puede esperar, mañana comenzaremos su rehabilitación y en un mes estará en perfecto estado para correr una maratón.  
-Lo lamento doctor, es sólo que no estoy hecha para estar encerrada en una habitación las veinticuatro horas del día.  
-Ahora vendrá la enfermera a realizarle las curas.  
-Puedo yo sola doctor no es necesario, ya me explicaron, algodón, suero y una gasa.  
-Me encargaré de decirle a Lannie que por mucho que sean amigas eso no puede hacerlo usted, podría infectarse la herida.  
-Hija, por favor, entra en razón, lo hablamos ayer, es sólo una cicatriz, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.  
-Mamá...  
-Johanna espere fuera, me gustaría hablar con su hija a solas

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?  
-Quiero mostrarte algo, era militar antes de estar aquí, condené a una decena de hombres por una misión, pero no salió bien, fui el único que sobrevivió, y cada mañana al despertarme recuerdo que por aquello familias enteras quedaron rotas por mí, cada una de las cicatrices de metralla que tengo en mi pecho, me recuerdan ese fatídico día. Te envidio.  
-No deberías mi cicatriz es horrible.  
La ayudé a incorporarse y llevarla hasta el baño, frente al espejo, poniéndome tras ella, fui abriendo lentamente su bata, mostrando su cicatriz y parte de su sostén.

-Esta es la diferencia.

Evitó mirarse en el espejo, cogí su rostro e hice que se mirara.

-Yo veo un imbécil cada vez que veo mis cicatrices, pero en ti veo a una mujer, a la mejor policía de la ciudad que salvó a una niña de morir, eso es lo que tienes que ver, cada cicatriz muestra nuestro pasado, tienes la suerte de que esa cicatriz te lleve a recordar la sonrisa de la vida que salvaste.  
Pero si sigues pensando así me encargaré personalmente de borrar lo que para ti es una imperfección y para mi lo que te hace perfecta, tienes que elegir.  
-Está bien, te dejo que seas tú quien me haga las curas pero tienes que dejar de manipular mi mente con tus palabras y tu lógica.  
-Iré a por ello.  
-Doctor le he investigado, me sonaba su nombre, mi padre es sargento, tiene razón puede que esas familias perdiesen a sus seres queridos, pero salvaron al país gracias a usted.  
-Esto puede que sea algo molesto, usted míreme a mi, si hubiera dejado a las enfermeras curarle hoy estaríamos empezando la rehabilitación.  
-Pero usted es cirujano, no debería hacer esto.  
-Me gustaría ver de primera mano su progreso, le aseguro que seré más blando que la señora Pepper.  
-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
-Acaba de hacerla.  
-¿Por qué no siguió como militar? Su carrera iba bien, le ofrecieron un puesto fuera del campo de batalla.  
-Es difícil, supongo que prefiero salvar vidas a una escala inferior a pesar de estar hecho para un nivel superior.  
-Gracias, por lo de antes, deben estar orgullosos de usted.  
-Hemos... acabado.

-Lo siento no quería hacerle sentir mal.  
-Tengo algo para usted, es un dibujo, la niña se llamaba Alexandra, vino al hospital para agradecerle que le salvara la vida, ahora sale en los periódicos, es la heroína de la ciudad.  
-Tan sólo cumplí con mi deber.  
-Tengo una operación en menos de diez minutos, haré pasar a su madre.  
-Una última cosa Rick.  
-Por supuesto.  
-Sólo suerte con su operación, siga salvando vidas doctor.

No volví a verle el resto del día, pero esos ojos azules no se borraban de mis pensamientos, hoy borré una duda, puede que lo hiciera sentir mal pero comprobé que no tenía ninguna relación.

Todo el mundo le describía como una persona fría, pero yo no podía decir lo mismo, había estado a mi lado en todo momento, mi antigua compañera de habitación me dijo ``Hija, ese jovencito nunca trata con sus pacientes más de lo necesario, hágale caso a esta vieja, está loco por usted´´

Cuando empezaron con las curas me trasladaron a una habitación individual para mi intimidad, eran tonterías de niñas, simplemente este era un caso complicado, en el que en cualquier momento podría sufrir una recaída y por eso me visitaba, como haría cualquier doctor.

No debía malinterpretar nuestra relación, esta no iba más allá de doctor-paciente.

Puede que cuando recibiese el alta lo invitara a tomar un café de agradecimiento o quizás en un acto de valentía a tomar una copa, pero sabía que tenía que...

-Cariño, Katie, estás en las nubes llevo media hora llamándote.  
-Lo siento ¿qué decías?  
-No tendrá algo que ver ese doctor, es muy guapo, tiene unos ojos bonitos y parece que no pasan los años por él, no tiene ni una imperfección.  
-Mamá... Es mi doctor, como quieres que pueda mirarle a los ojos después de esto.  
-Soy tu madre y reconocería esa mirada a miles de kilómetros de aquí.  
-A ver si reconoces esta, significa que no me gusta tu radar materno.  
-¿De qué hablaron antes?  
-Me ayudó a ver que la cicatriz es un recordatorio de la vida que salvé y que es algo que me hace aún más perfecta.  
-Mañana empezarás la rehabilitación, tu padre vendrá mañana a visitarte, hemos acabado con el caso, no aceptaremos ninguno hasta que vuelvas a estar bien.  
-No es necesario lo sabes, puedo apañármelas sola.  
-Si no siempre puedes acudir a ojos azules.  
-¿En serio? Sólo soy una paciente más, eso es todo, quizás le invite a un café de agradecimiento, pero ya está, yo volveré a mi vida y él seguirá en la suya.  
-Tal vez le hable de tu prima Cristina, puede que congenien.

Me cambió la cara, Cristina era algo así como mi peor pesadilla, siempre ha querido hacerme sombra, en el instituto me quitaba a los chicos, era irritante y de pensar que podía salir con Rick.  
Un momento, no, no puedo estar celosa de esa situación, no...  
-Era broma cariño, tranquila el doctor está coladito por mi hija.  
-Buenas noches madre, descansa.

-EN CASA DE RICK-

-¿Qué tal la jornada Señor?  
-James, alguna vez ha tenido la sensación de proteger a una persona a pesar de saber las consecuencias que traerá.  
-Eso se llama amor, señorito Rick.  
-Sabes que yo no estoy hecho para amar, pude estarlo antes de aquello, es algo extraño, sólo me ocurre con ella, siento que debo estar a su lado.  
-¿Ella no quiere lo mismo?  
-Sí, pero ella no sabe quien soy en realidad, sólo usted y qué pasará dentro de diez años, no puedo aparentar esta edad, no, sería como condenarla a muerte.  
-Si tu corazón te dicta que es ella, quiz...  
-Te recuerdo que no tengo corazón, dentro soy como una máquina, me hicieron esto, me impusieron la peor de las condenas, una vida eterna, sin poder establecerme por más de cinco años en un lugar y aún menos junto a alguien de manera normal, a veces hubiera preferido morir...  
-Eres médico sabes que toda toxina puede curarse con el medicamento correcto.  
-Lo he intentado todo James, a cada inyección la toxina se hace más fuerte, mi cuerpo adquiere algo nuevo.  
-Quien me hizo esto murió hace unas décadas, y su condición era que no se corriese la voz de que él experimentó, los inmortales debemos seguir siendo personajes ficticios.  
-Te mereces ser feliz.  
-No puedo darle una vida mortal, hijos, tener una casa fija, no, prefiero seguir en la sombra.  
-Mira Rick, cada segundo de mi vida estoy más cerca, envejezco, algún día ya no me tendrás, así que antes de que eso ocurra espero que le des a este viejo el privilegio de tener a esa mujer a tu lado, tú mismo me lo dijiste, la viste hace unos años en una visión y la reconociste en esa camilla, tus visiones me vieron a mí y aquí estoy.  
-Mis visiones cambian y yo ya lo he decidido, la cuidaré, la llevaré a su felicidad, pero sin que ella sepa nada.  
-Está bien, está bien.  
-Además aún te quedan algunos años viejo, pero te echaré de menos.  
-Yo también Ricky, nunca te he agradecido que me ayudases de niño y me dieras una familia.  
-Dejemos ya eso, va a empezar el partido vejestorio.  
-Te echaré de menos muchacho...  
-¿Decías algo?  
\- No, no era nada  
-¿Vienes?  
-Por supuesto Señor.

CONTINUARÁ...

YA SABÉIS SI NO OS CONVENCE, PLASMARLO Y SEGUIRÉ CON OTRA HISTORIA...


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2.

Hoy empezaba mis primeros ejercicios de rehabilitación, Lanie mi enfermera había venido a por mi con una silla de ruedas, no me gustaba la idea pero no creo que fuese capaz de dar muchos pasos, así que me senté y me llevó hasta una sala.

El doctor vendrá en seguida Kate, ¿quiere que me quede con usted?

No, no hace falta.

Decidí inspeccionar la sala un poco, contaba con una cinta de gimnasio, una barra, me recordaba a mis clases de ballet, vi una puerta y comprobé que ese debía ser su despacho, estaba todo ordenado y no contaba con muchas cosas, -mejor salir de aquí debe estar al llegar- pero no calculé bien con la silla y tiré un montón de informes al suelo, mierda Kate, siempre debes entrar donde no te llaman.

¿Buscaba algo inspectora?

Dios! ¿Siempre eres tan silencioso? Casi me matas de un susto.

Tienes suerte de que sea médico.

Se agachó a recoger el desastre que había formado y después empujó la silla de nuevo a la sala.

Me posicionó en medio de la habitación para acercarse a mi y levantarme sin apenas esfuerzo de la silla, cerré los ojos e imaginé miles de cosas pero volví en sí cuando noté como sonreía, como si supiese lo que acababa de pensar, quizás tenía cara de boba y se dio cuenta.

Puede que parezca sencillo pero tus piernas llevan semanas sin recibir una orden y es como si tuvieses que volver a enseñarlas a fortalecerlas. Te dejaré de pie, apóyate en la barra e intenta mantenerte en equilibrio, mira un punto fijo, eso siempre sirve.

Bien... no parece muy difícil.

Vale, cuando cuente hasta tres te soltaré lentamente – no pude evitar tensarme- eso es lo que tienes que evitar, relájate siente como tus piernas van obedeciendo. 1...2...3

Eso es haz fuerza también con las piernas, no sólo con los brazos, poco a poco Kate – en ese momento me tambalee – No, déjame a mí, creí que nunca saldría de esa camilla.

¿Puedo intentar algo?

Kate, sé que parece que todo está bien pero cualquier esfuerzo supondría volver a empezar.

Sólo quiero, intentarlo.

Comencé a soltarme poco a poco de la barra, estaba frente a él, atento a cada uno de mis movimientos, moví lentamente una pierna hacia él soltando a la vez el otro brazo, di un par de pasos más hacia él, cada vez estaba más suelta pero al dar el último paso las piernas me fallaron y antes de topar con el suelo Rick, me llevó a una camilla y me sentó.

¿Qué ocurre, Rick, por qué diablos mis piernas no responden?

Debes relajarte, tu corazón no está preparado para esfuerzos.

¿Y cuándo diablos lo estará? No puedo seguir encerrada en este maldito hospital y que encima pretendas que me relaje cuando mis piernas me fallan.

Has sido tú la que ha decidido hacer ese ejercicio te dije que no sería recomendable, esto es algo interior Kate, eres tú la que decide si está preparada o no, ¿qué esperabas correr y volver a tu rutina en un día? Déjame a mi Kate.

Sé que este lugar no es del todo agradable para ti, puedo ponerte algo de música y marcar yo los pasos de tu rehabilitación.

De acuerdo...

Bien... Tus músculos necesitan fortalecerse, así que debes hacer una sesión, túmbate en la camilla y alzando tus piernas, colocaremos un balón, estiraza y recoge, cinco veces seguidas y paras, realizaremos la sesión tres veces. Mañana tendrás fatiga pero una vez cojamos ritmo en una semana empezaremos con la cinta y en poco tiempo podrás hacer vida normal.

Ya llevaba una semana realizando mi rehabilitación, Rick me dio el alta previa tras mucho insistir, me prohibió realizar cualquier actividad física que fuese dar un paseo acompañada de alguien y de no más de cinco minutos.

Tenía que pasarme por el hospital dentro de unos minutos como acordamos, debía pasarme todos los días a realizarme un chequeo y después seguir con mi rehabilitación, cogí un taxi y en menos de diez minutos estaba entrando en la puerta del hospital.

Estaba algo nerviosa estos días habíamos compartido gustos y a ambos nos apasionaba la literatura así que decidí dejarle mi ejemplar favorito y él prometió hacer lo mismo.

Buenos días Katherine, el doctor acaba de salir de una operación, puede esperarle en la sala de rehabilitación.

Gracias Lan, bajo en seguida.

Entré en la sala sin llamar y al alzar la vista lo vi únicamente con una toalla atada en la cintura, dios acababa de subir al cielo, porque debía ser el hombre más guapo de NY.

Dios! Lo siento! Debí haber llamado, discúlpeme, no quería interrumpir.

La culpa es mía señorita Beckett, perdí la noción del tiempo, salí de una operación complicada y necesitaba una ducha, me vestiré en seguida, de nuevo discúlpeme la situación no quería incomodarla.

No tiene que disculparse, a usted se le perdona todo -¿Decía algo?

¿Eh? No, no doctor tranquilo - ¿Pensé en voz alta? Espero que no porque sería humillante, Kate actúa con normalidad, sonríele y asiente.

¿Qué tal la semana Katherine?

Cansada, seguí en casa los ejercicios que me mandó y he venido en taxi no tiene por qué preocuparse.

Me alegra saberlo ¿alguna molestia que deba saber? Cualquier cosa es importante Kate, si ha sucedido algo que altera tus latidos, debería saberlo.

Nada... nada fuera de lo común.

No la noto muy segura inspectora, ¿qué ocurre? Puede confiar en mí.

Puede parecerle una chiquillada pero, desde que salí del hospital, no paro de tener una pesadilla pero antes de despertar, siento como alguien me abraza, es algo extraño pues llevo meses durmiendo sola, y entonces …

¿Entonces?

Me despierto empapada y a penas puedo respirar, la herida me arde y tardo en volver a dormir.

Debes sacar todo lo que tengas, tus miedos, tus preocupaciones, todo, sólo así lo superarás, enfrentándote a ello.

Siento que otra policía no hubiera salido herida, fui muy descuidada.

Tienes razón, puede que otra hubiera disparado al hombre, apartado a la niña, pero ninguna sería capaz de ponerse frente a la niña por tal de no ver como su padre muere, tienes razón no cualquiera haría eso.

Gracias... me pregunto por qué no hay ningún anillo en su dedo, doctor no es algo común ver a alguien como usted sin una maravillosa esposa.

Lo mismo digo, señorita.

Ahora debo cuidarme, pensar en mi, cuando esté recuperada podré volver a mi anterior vida.

Supongo que entonces hay candidato.

Algo así... es un compañero del cuerpo, creo que me sobrepasé, no quería que me viera así.

Bueno, dejemos la charla para otro momento, es hora de trabajar.

Le he traído mi libro favorito, creo que si no lo ha leído aún no ha sabido comprender una buena novela.

Muchas gracias Katherine, yo quise traerle algo también, creo que en su estantería tendrán más uso.

Vaya coincidencia, es el mismo libro, veo que tiene un gusto excelente doctor, lamento decirle que no serviría de mucho, pero gracias por el detalle.

Me gustaría hacer un intercambio, regáleme el suyo y a cambio le entregaré el que tiene en sus manos.

¿Por qué deberí...a ha..cer e..so? ¿Es lo que creo que es?

Absolutamente detective.

No, no puede querer cambiarme una primera edición de esta novela por esa chatarra barata.

Ya se lo dije, usted la valorará mucho más, acéptelo es un regalo, yo acepto el suyo.

No, no puedo aceptar este trato, debe prometerme algo... déjeme que le invite a un café aunque sea, le mostraré el mejor café de la ciudad, al menos déjeme eso.

No la quiero incomodar frente a su... compañero.

Es sólo un café doctor.

Está bien pero usted debe tomar zumo, nada de cafeína aún.

Hecho, mañana en el Starbucks, está a unos pasos de mi casa, se encuentra en esta dirección unos metros más adelante.

Baje la medicación, puede quitar las pastillas rojas, recuerde nada de ejercicios de esfuerzo.

Hasta mañana...

A las once tengo libre una hora, allí estaré.

Quedaba algo menos de diez minutos para la hora, creo que sumado al tiempo que llevo esperando hacían más de media hora, sabía que bajé demasiado temprano pero aún así no podía estar encerrada en casa.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono, agradecía a quien fuera pues haría mi espera más amena.

 **-¿Llegó ya el doctorcito?**

 **-Lannie... Jamás cambiarás...**

 **-Me negarás que mi jefe merece un buen chequeo... por cierto ha llamado Javi, Kate estaba preocupado y le tuve que decir que saliste hoy del hospital, no podía retrasarlo**

 **más.**

 **-Debería hablar con él, me estoy comportando como una idiota, quizás esto sea una confusión.**

 **-Kate, en serio jamás te vi mirar a alguien como a Rick, es cierto, es un hombre difícil pero es lo que te gusta y Javi... él quiere algo más estable y si aún no has dado el paso puede que no sea él.**

 **-Gracias pero está aquí, he de dejarte.**

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3.

Pensé en las palabras de Lannie pero cada vez que le miraba sentía como si ya le conociese desde años, era una conexión que era incapaz de describir, sentía que él me protegería siempre.

Vaya, llega justo a la hora doctor.

Me gusta la puntualidad.

¿Puedo servirles ya?

Un batido de vainilla para ella y un capuchino para mi.

Perfecto, en unos minutos les serviré sus bebidas.

¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a pedir?

¿No era eso lo que querías?

Sí... pero me pregunto cómo lo has sabido tú.

Ehh... Era el que te llevaban a la habitación, siento si te he incomodado.

No, no importa.

Aquí tienen.

Muchas gracias, por los libros es todo un detalle.

Ya me lo dijiste ayer.

Vaya...

Mira, siento ser tan grosero contigo pero creo que lo mejor es que no seamos amigos, tu rehabilitación ya no depende de mí

Es una lástima que no lo hubieras pensado antes. Si no hubieras aceptado mi rehabilitación ahora no tendrías que lamentarte.

¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte ayudado?

Sé que sí pero, no sé por qué a veces eres un imbécil como ahora y cuando estamos solos eres totalmente distinto, te quitas esa coraza y...

Tú no sabes nada -sonó mi teléfono- ¿Qué ocurre Kate?

He de irme al hospital, mi compañero está buscándome.

Te llevo, mi turno acaba ahora.

No, esos favores los hacen los amigos, y tú no lo eres, cogeré un taxi.

Está bien, esto es un adiós.

Se acercó a mí y estuvo bastante tiempo besando mi frente, sus labios eran carnosos y fríos, y su unión me provocaba escalofríos.

Hey! Kate! Debiste avisarme de que te dieron el alta esta mañana, no puedes estar sola.

No, no ocurre nada Javi, gracias por preocuparte.

Dios... ven aquí... - me dejé abrazar por él, tomé una decisión y esa es la de olvidar a mi doctor y replantearme algo serio con Javi-.

¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa? Quiero estar contigo, te he echado de menos Javi.

Yo también amor, pero decidiste que no querías visitas.

Ya y acabo de darme cuenta de lo arrepentida que estoy -noté una mirada fija sobre mí y descubrí que era Rick, así que decidí darle de su propia medicina.

Me acerqué suavemente a Javi y le besé muy lentamente, gimiendo lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara.

Quiero que demos un paso más Javi, me gustas mucho y...

Vaya Katherine, ha sido una paciente estupenda, aquí tiene el informe que me pidió para la comisaría, en un mes volverá al ataque... he de irme.

Mierda...

¿Kate? ¡Has acabado tu rehabilitación y no me has dicho nada! ¡Creí que te importaba!

Y es así amor... sólo... -piensa algo, necesitas sacar al imbécil del doctor de la cabeza- no quería provocarte una pelea con Gates, bastante tiene conmigo como para perderte a ti.

¿De verdad quieres intentarlo?

Sí... Si quieres puedes- fui acercándome a él- puedes darme los mimos atrasados.

Eso está hecho... voy a por el coche.

Tengo algunas dudas, iré a hablar con el doctor.

Te espero abajo preciosa.

Juro que no sé que quería este hombre, me descolocaba pero pensaba solucionarlo ahora.

EN EL DESPACHO DE RICK...

Hey Kate! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Busco al imbécil de tu jefe.

Vaya chica, veo que no fue muy bien.

No.

Está en la consulta 047, ha tenido que sustituir a un compañero, es la planta de pediatría.

Gracias...

Y ahí estaba, delante de la consulta a la espera de enfrentarme a esos ojos azules y no sé si podría ser capaz con ello.

Un trato es un trato pequeño, aquí tienes tus chocolatinas.

¿Es chocolate? ¿chocolate de verdad?

Chocolate de verdad y es todo para ti.

¿Puedo comerlo ya?

Sólo un poco o te dolerá la barriga.

Pero si me lo guardo los niños malos me lo quitarán. Esta mañana me quitaron todo el dinero que había conseguido, me dijeron que era un niño sucio pobre y un ladrón.

¿Y crees que ellos tienen razón?

Sí, ellos van al colegio y son más listos.

Que posean dinero no significa que tengan buenos modales.

Cogí al niño hasta un espejo.

¿Sabes? Hace unos años conocí a alguien como tú, se llamaba Erick, os parecéis mucho.

¿Conociste a papá?

Conozco a tu padre.

Mi papá murió, él enfermó. Mintió dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos.

Alguien me dijo una vez que las personas que conocemos entran en nosotros para cuidarnos eternamente, pero si las olvidamos se irán para siempre.

¡Mentira! Si papá estuviera dentro de mí, yo sería fuerte y no estaría en la calle, esos niños tienen razón.

Eso se puede arreglar.

¿Sí?

Claro...

Cogí un trapo y mojado en agua fui limpiándole la cara.

Vamos, mírate.

Sigo siendo yo, sólo que un limpio pobre.

¿Un limpio pobre? Eso es falso, yo miro desde cerca con buenos ojos, encuentro la viva imagen de tu padre, sus ojos, su valentía, y sé que a partir de hoy hallarán todo un héroe en ti. Ahora coge tu bolsa de chocolatinas y ve con tu madre sólo eran unos simples rasguños.

Gracias Rick, no tenías por qué darle comida, eres un gran hombre, ojalá le sea recompensado.

Es lo que menos podía hacer Vanessa, sabe que si se enterase un policía podrían quitarle a su hijo.

Por favor, no lo tenga en cuenta, mi hijo es todo lo que me queda de Erick.

Haré la vista gorda, conozco a alguien que estaría dispuesto a enseñar a su hijo, ese muchacho es muy inteligente.

Muchísimas gracias Rick...

Sabes que yo pasé por lo mismo y mira donde estoy ahora.

Me alegro de que sigas en este mundo por un largo, largo tiempo.

Te espera otra paciente.

Recuerda, todas las mañanas, a las diez en la biblioteca central – Ahora a disfrutar esas golosinas pequeñajo.

Kate, por favor pasa, es una alegría verte por aquí.

¿Eres bipolar? Hace unos cuarenta minutos me has dicho que era mejor que no fuésemos amigos, y llego aquí y haces que tenga una discusión con mi... con, con Javi.

Sí, se lo que dije.

Pues esa no es la mejor forma de llevarlo a cabo.

Te dije que era mejor que no fuésemos amigos no que no quisiera serlo, si fueras lista te alejarías de mi.

No creo que deba alejarme del Rick que hace que un niño deje fuera sus problemas y le haga ver que no está solo, pero luego aparece el frío y rompes todos mis esquemas.

Por eso, es mejor no seguir viéndonos, tú tienes tu pareja y yo... yo tengo planes de futuro.

¿Era verdad lo que le dijiste? Me cuesta creer que vinieses de una familia sin recursos y que conocieras a su padre. Si es mentira, deberías ser escritor.

No, no es mentira. Por eso le ofrecí educación, porque sé que es posible.

Me gustaría oír tu historia.

Mi historia es algo complicada, a veces es mejor lo bueno conocido que lo malo por conocer.

No te tengo miedo Rick, sinceramente hay algo que me dice que detrás de ti hay algo más y pienso descubrirlo.

Dudo que lo logres.

Soy la mejor detective de Nueva York, créeme que lo conseguiré, hagamos un trato, dame una comida y si consigo sacarte algo me cuentas esa historia.

¿Y qué gano yo?

Puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras

Está bien, pero me gustaría que no hubiese mucha gente, no me gusta.

Esta es mi dirección.

Ya sé cómo logra hacer confesar a sus asesinos.

Le dije que era la mejor señor Castle.

En casa de Kate...

Kate ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto se derrumbará en cualquier instante?

Escucha, lo siento...

Intenté acercarme a él pero me frenó.

¿Por qué no me dejaste estar contigo? Y no me digas por no preocuparme porque he visto cosas peores.

Odio, me odiaba a mí misma Javi, no quería que nadie me viera así porque ni yo misma podía. Pero alguien me enseñó a ver la moneda por la otra cara y le estaré agradecida.

Lo que me duele, es que ya lo sabes, sabes que estoy loco por ti y que tú aún no sientes igual.

Sabes que me es difícil, pero sé que lo intentaría, ahora lo sé, un nuevo amigo me abrió los ojos.

Creo que tu amigo tiene toda la razón... no sabes cuanto me gustaría besarte ahora.

No sabes cuánto me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Ven aquí...

Aún no tenía nada claro y en este momento de mi vida en el que me encontraba necesitaba encontrar a alguien con la seguridad de que estaría conmigo y eso era lo que me daba Javi, así puedo saber que al llegar a casa no me afectará como vaya avanzando mi relación con Rick. Quería saber más de él.

Mientras tanto me encontraba besándome con mi ``novio´´. Javi me gustaba, era guapo, y se preocupaba por mi pero cada vez que pienso en esos ojos azules me siento atraída por él, cuando me mira como si me leyera o cuando se muestra tal y como es.

Parece que los casos no acuden a nosotros si no estás, estamos deseando que vuelvas.

Yo también, pero creo que ahora mismo no duraría ni un minuto corriendo.

Trabajaremos en ello, dentro de poco estarás pateando culos de criminales.

Mañana podríamos empezar, dando paseos largos, quizás luego ir al cine.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

¿Qué ha ocurrido?

No he podido evitar ir a casa de Kate y estaba en la cama con su novio detective.

Primero, sabías lo que te encontrarías en esa habitación y sin embargo, seguiste y segundo, que demonios haces, te pueden pillar y si lo hacen a Stephan no le quedaría otra que matarte.

¿Y qué querías que hiciera?

Decirle la verdad, Stephan lo entendería si le explicases que conectaste con ella, es una ley intocable para vosotros.

Sí claro, cuando la veo le digo: mira Kate hace unos cien años me introdujeron una toxina que me congeló por dentro, haciéndome inmortal, creí que era una leyenda pero no, en un punto de nuestra eterna vida conectamos con alguien, y esa persona eres tú, yo era quien te abrazaba en la noche y secaba tus lágrimas.

Entonces no te martirices, ya está con su compañero, ya protegiste sus sueños en el hospital, pero que pasará si te ve en su habitación o peor te encuentra el detective.

Sabes que eso no ocurrirá, veo que mi sueño se está cumpliendo, creí que sería más sencillo alejarme de ella, pero es mi debilidad, quien iba a decir que alguien que sobrevive a la muerte, moriría por la vida de una persona.

No eres el primero, Rick, el amor, es el sentimiento humano más sencillo y poderoso que se puede poseer.

Es como tu núcleo, el sentido cambia, cuando la vi lo sentí, es el sentimiento más parecido al amor que tenemos nosotros, sientes qué harías cualquier cosa, serías cualquier cosa que necesitara, un amigo, un hermano, o su compañero eterno.

Si ella es la elegida, lo será, no corras.

Tengo toda una eternidad... claro.

Por ahora tienes una comida, sé su amigo, si ese es tu destino te sentirás completo, si no lucha por ser su vida durante el resto de la suya.

¿Qué haría sin ti viejo?

Posiblemente, nada.

1 MES DESPUÉS

Bonita casa detective.

Me alegro que sea de su agrado doctor. La comida saldrá en unos instantes.

He traído un buen vino, ya que sus antibióticos ya les fueron retirados, puede tomarse una copa.

Sabe... creí que no aceptaría, creo que usted es un bicho raro.

Se podría decir que tiene razón Katherine, no soy alguien muy sociable.

Me lo comentó la señora Margarett, mi compañera de habitación, dijo que usted solía ser frío con sus pacientes, supongo que soy una excepción pues fue encantador conmigo, al menos eso pensaba ayer antes de nuestro encuentro en la cafetería.

Créame que lo intento, quiero ser el Rick que conocen todos pero contigo se me hace una tarea prácticamente imposible.

Lo que yo creo es que usted y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, lo sé porque mi instinto no se equivoca, pero tengo algunas dudas.

Adelante...

¿Por qué dijo que debía alejarme de ti? No sé qué daño podría hacerme.

Realmente piénselo, qué sabe de mí, absolutamente nada.

Mi instinto me di...

Su instinto no le servirá de nada conmigo, antes de que usted dé un paso yo ya lo habré hecho, antes de que piense algo ya lo sabré, por eso debe alejarse de mí.

Ese truco ya lo conozco, cree que me voy a creer esa historia, soy detective.

Me toca a mí, ya le he contestado, ¿por qué le mentiste a tu novio?

Supongo que aún no tenía a confianza para dejar que me viese, pero gracias a lo que me dijiste ese punto está más que superado

¿De verdad no quieres comer más?

Debo tener el estómago cerrado, pero ese salmón estaba increíble.

No le hacía sombra al lado de tu vino, creo que nunca había probado algo así.

Suéltalo...

¿Qué?

Kate, llevo viéndote cerca de tres meses, sé que cuando te muerdes el labio significa que quieres decir ago.

Es sobre tu historia, soy detective y me gusta averiguar cada historia y creo que la tuya es especial.

Londres, apenas tenía unos ocho años, cada día mis padres luchaban por sacarme adelante, vivíamos en el peor barrio y mi madre decidió que o merecía algo más, me enseñó a leer y a escribir, así que una noche encontramos una casa abandonada y decidimos instalarnos de paso hasta encontrar algo más estable, mi padre estaba intranquilo, la noche anterior lo vi hablando con un hombre, siempre se metía en problemas por sus deudas, entonces no lo comprendí pero mi padre se reunió con él pidiendo tiempo, que estaba arrepentido del trato.

A media noche sentimos caballos, mi padre le dijo a mi madre que me apostó como mano de obra y perdió el juego, los hombres habían venido a cobrar la deuda, me pidió perdón y nos hizo salir por la puerta de atrás.

 **¿Dónde está el chico Hunt?**

 **Nunca los encontrarás, deben es...**

 **¡Jefe! La mujer se escapa, por ahí!**

 **¡Cogedlos quiero al niño con vida!**

 **No te atrevas a tocarlos.**

Golpearon a mi padre en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

\- ¿Cómo escapasteis?

\- Mi madre me cogió en brazos y corrimos, mi madre tropezó y se aferró a mí, intentaba relajarme mientras me hablaba, comenzó a llorar cuando intentaban quitarme de sus brazos, la empujaron de una patada y calló sobre unas piedras. El jefe me cogió y recuerdo que dijo que era demasiado flaco, así que ordenó a uno de sus hombres que me matasen y limpiasen todo.

 **¡Detente! Dijiste que no habría muertos, has derramado sangre inocente.**

 **Ella huyó, yo la perseguí.**

 **¿Vas a matar a ese niño también?**

 **Mi conciencia está muy tranquila Castle.**

 **Se darán cuenta y caerás.**

 **Está bien, pero se quedará contigo, deberás criarlo.**

Él me dio su apellido, me formó profesionalmente, gracias a él entré en el cuerpo militar, esa es mi historia.

\- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por tu padre?

\- ¿Y que ganaría? Me quitó lo que más amaba en el mundo.

\- Dicen que las mejores personas siempre han estado tras una dura historia.

\- Ya sabes mi historia ¿era lo que esperabas?

\- No, nunca lo habría imaginado, supongo que tuvo que ser duro, pero ello no implica que no seas bueno para mí, al contrario, creo que crecería al lado tuyo.

\- Ojalá sólo hubiera sido eso, pero ese algo especial que dices que tengo deberás averiguarlo tú.

\- Lo haré, en la siguiente comida.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tenido un secreto que no has podido contar a pesar de que desees hacerlo en cada momento? No puedo contártelo yo, sería mucho más fácil si lo descubrieses tú, aunque para entonces ya no querrás saber nada de mí.

\- He visto cosas horribles, ¿soy policía recuerdas?

\- Claro... Es tarde, debería irme, además él debe estar al llegar no quiero molestar- En ese momento sonó el porterillo-

\- ¿Cómo sabías que Javi llega a esta hora?

\- Lo dijiste antes Kate.

\- No lo recuerdo.

\- Espero que le vaya bien su vuelta hoy Kate.

\- Gracias Rick, la verdad creí que nunca volvería.

\- Fue un placer ayudarla.

\- No es una despedida Rick, me gustaría seguir conociéndote.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Amigos? -Me tendió la mano y sonrió, siendo la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca había visto, así que le tendí mi mano.

\- ¡Rick, estás ardiendo!

\- Eeh... sí supongo que por eso no tenía apetito.

\- Déjame, tengo un termómetro, no deberías salir con esa fiebre, tienes las pupilas dilatadas.

-Tranquila, soy doctor, no te preocupes, he de irme.

\- Hola, soy Javier, usted debe ser el doctor.

\- Sí, encantado, he de irme, hablamos otro día Kate.

EN CASA DE RICK.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Rick?

\- La toxina... está eliminando la comida, creo que llevaba sin comer algo desde hace cien años.

\- Sabes que te causa fiebre, Rick tu organismo no necesita ningún tipo de alimento ni descanso.

\- Y qué querías que hiciese... Me invitó a comer, debo aparentar normalidad. Creo.. que .. voy.. a vomitar.

\- Al menos te tocó mientras ardías, podría haberse dado cuenta que eres hielo.

\- Es asqueroso, no deberías haber visto eso James.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

\- Le hablé de mi madre, ojalá a hubiera conocido años atrás.

\- No te martirices más muchacho, disfruta de ella, de su vida, tu visión se cumplirá. sé feliz Rick, te lo mereces, quema la toxina, corre, aprovecha la noche.

\- ¿Intentas ganarme?

\- Correr a mayor velocidad que un antílope es muy poco para mí Ricky.

\- Vaya, nuevo récord, has tardado diez minutos menos, volvió el hielo.

\- Hoy volvía a trabajar, el morenito vino a por ella.

\- ¿Celoso?

\- Tú lo sabes, sólo espero que sepa protegerla. Si le ocurriese algo por su culpa, lo pagaría.

\- Algo acabará separándoos, una enfermedad, un accidente o la propia vejez.

\- Sabes, sigo teniendo visiones, en una pasamos una vida juntos y ella se encuentra en sus últimos años de vida y en otra ella está junto a Javier.

\- ¿No la ves siendo como tú?

\- La veo siendo feliz.

\- ¿Y tú, cuándo ella muera?

\- Esa es mi condena, vagar eternamente por aquí, puede que nos volvamos a encontrar al otro lado viejo.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? Estoy hecho todo un chavalín, en cambio tú eres un vejestorio centenario.

\- ¿Crees que este cuerpo es el de un vejestorio centenario?

\- Touché. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué tú?

\- Sí, pero ahora sé la respuesta, ella, James la razón por la que haya llegado aquí es ella, es Kate.

\- No creo que salir huyendo, después de una cita sea la mejor forma de acercarte a ella.

\- Creo que se merece una disculpa, mañana iré a visitarla.

\- Eso es, me gusta este nuevo Rick, creo que vuelves a estar ilusionado.

\- AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN COMISARÍA-

\- ¿Qué tal tu primer día amor?

\- Creo que no podía ir mejor, nuevo caso y no tengo papeleo.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- ¿Se me olvida algo? ¡Es verdad! Es un fastidio volver a tener que trabajar con el moreno sexy -Se acercó a mí hasta estar pegados en la puerta de la sala de descanso?

\- ¿Sigo siendo fastidioso?

\- Totalmente...

Empezamos a besarnos lentamente, hasta que escuchamos el carraspeo de Ryan que hizo que se sonrojaran mis mejillas.

\- ¿Interrumpo?

\- No, no te preocupes dime Ryan.

\- Lannie ha terminado la autopsia, está esperándote Kate.

\- Dile que ahora irá.

\- No, yo doy las órdenes Javi, iré ahora, y tú ponte a trabajar, puedes retirarte Ryan.

\- Venga nena, vamos... conozco un sitio...

\- Javi, estamos en el trabajo, podrían echarme o peor mandarme a dirigir el tráfico.

\- Hace unos minutos seguramente no importaba nada.

\- Tienes razón, no puedo perder la compostura ni empezar de nuevo una situación, así aprenderás que a veces es mejor quedarse callado o empeorarás las cosas. Voy a ver a Lannie.

\- Kate... yo...

\- Déjalo, ve a tu mesa y ponte a trabajar.

\- Lannie, ¿qué tienes para mí? ¿Lannie?

\- Entra en la sala contigua, estoy aquí Kate.

\- ¿Qué haces a...aquí?

\- Vaya, esperaba un recibimiento más agradable detective.

\- No puedes estar aquí abajo, son las pruebas de un crimen.

\- Tranquila, he acabado mis análisis, ahí tienes la carpeta con los resultados.

\- Para eso sueles subirla tú.

\- No iba a dejar a mi invitado aquí.

\- Espera, ¿le conoces?

\- La doctora Parish, estuvo un tiempo haciendo prácticas junto a mí hace unos años, pero me dejó tirado y se fue con los cuerpos... fríos.

\- Me alegra saber que estás bien, bueno estás mucho más guapo de haberlo sabido otro gallo cantaría.

\- Bruce debería tener cuidado con su chica.

\- Creo que sobro en esta conversación.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento Kate?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Ha sido un placer Lannie.

\- Vente a la noche al Old Haunt, iremos a tomar unas copas.

\- Claro.

\- Bien ¿qué quieres?

\- Vine para disculparme, no debí salir sin apenas despedirme, fue descortés por mi parte.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió? Estabas ardiendo, y tus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

\- Infección me provocó fiebre - técnicamente no la engañaba-

\- ¿Y las pupilas? Me suena más a una infección por una sustancia.

\- ¿Crees que me drogo? - no pude evitar soltar una carcajada- No tienes ni idea.

\- Dímelo tú entonces.

\- Fiebre por infección.

\- Pienso descubrirlo, sabes de lo que soy capaz. - Comencé a acorralarla contra el pasillo-

\- ¿Y entonces que harás?

\- Estoy segura de que estás metido en algún trapicheo, así que disfruta tu libertad.

\- Te creí más lista Katherine, si de verdad creyeses que soy un delincuente no me permitirías esta cercanía. Es totalmente distinto a lo que crees.

\- Y cuando lo descubra...

\- ¿Piensas publicarlo a los cuatro vientos? Porque para cuando planees hacerlo, ya estarás muerta.

\- ¿Qué es mafia, CIA, FBI? He visto cosas peores.

\- Es por lo que soy por lo que no debería haber entrado en tu vida, estoy rompiendo todas las reglas.

\- No se lo contaré a nadie, pero necesito saber.

\- Disfruta de la decepción, he de irme - decidí darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué te vas ahora? Eres frustrante.

\- Complicaciones, te veo esta noche, por cierto, Josh Davison, investígalo - justo en el momento que desapareció de mi vista pude ver a Javi, ¿cómo supo que era Javi?

\- ¿Qué diablos hacías con el doctorcito aquí abajo?

\- Javi, no estoy para tonterías.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Kate no quiero que estemos así.

\- Pues, deja de comportarte como un capullo infantil, y compórtate como el chico agradable y cariñoso del que me enamoré.

\- Lo lamento, pero estoy nervioso, nunca creí que estaríamos así.

\- Sé tú mismo, pero recuerda en el trabajo, ninguna muestra de cariño, tal vez un beso o dos.

\- Está bien, ¿qué quería?

\- Vino a disculparse, bajé a por los análisis de Lannie y por lo visto trabajaron juntos y se conocían, me pidió perdón y se fue, Javi, confía en mí, te quiero a ti, no a él.

\- Es de él de quien no me fio, todo a su alrededor parece secreto.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Tuve celos y le investigué, Kate, sólo consta desde hace cuatro años, el tiempo que lleva en Nueva York, antes es como si no hubiera existido, nada, ni datos personales, ni profesionales, es como si su vida hubiera comenzado ahora.

\- Eso es imposible...

\- No lo es, por eso te pido que tengas cuidado, no quiero que te acerques a él. Es raro Kate, a veces lo he visto observándote como si pudiera leerte.

\- Tranquilo, no me pasará nada, seguramente habrá sido un malentendido. Estuve con él más de dos meses, puedo decir que le conozco, es un buen hombre, dale una oportunidad, estoy segura de que te caerá genial, vente al bar, conócelo, cuando te quieras dar cuenta ya estaréis hablando de fútbol.

\- Está bien, pero como se atreva a acercarse a ti, lo mato.

\- Si eso sucede ya estaré muerta...

\- ¿Qué? -mierda, mierda, por qué pienso en voz alta-

\- Nada, sólo que si eso pasa me matas a mi antes. Vámonos, aún nos quedan un par de horas y creo que tengo una pista.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que el doctor era el asesino?

\- Tuve un poco de ayuda, pero enlacé datos con los tejidos de látex que encontró Lannie en el cuerpo de la víctima, estaba enfermera, así que pensé que tendría un médico, lo demás ya lo imaginas.

\- Muy bien detective, me alegro de que esté de vuelta, ahora váyanse a descansar, es todo por ahí.

\- Creí que nunca saldríamos de aquí chicos, por cierto jefa, enhorabuena por la pista.

\- Venga vámonos a por esa copa.

CONTINUARÁ...

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA,MILY ME ALEGRO DE QUE LA HISTORIA TE TENGA INTRIGADA ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VA POR BUEN CAMINO Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A CECIFILLION Y WRITERBOY35 POR SUS REVIEWS!

HOY HE TENIDO UN GRAN DÍA Y QUERÍA SUBIR DOS CAPÍTULOS SEGUIDOS! TAMBIÉN DIGO NO ES MUY COMÚN! ESCRITA LA HISTORIA VA BASTANTE MÁS ADELANTADA Y ESTOY DESEANDO COMPARTIRLA CON VOSOTROS PERO TIEMPO AL TIEMPO!


	6. haré esto para aclarar duda y agradecer!

Dayan-c tienes toda la razón lamento ese error pero se debía al formato de Word que usaba en el antiguo ordenador en el último capítulo que he subido al final ya están los guiones porque es un formato que si me permite poner guiones, intentaré cambiar los demás también y gracias por comentar! Me alegro de que os guste!


	7. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5.  
\- ¿Lo de siempre detectives?  
\- Sí Bryan.  
\- Me alegra tenerla de vuelta Kate.  
\- Creí que nunca saldría de ese maldito hospital.  
\- Vaya inspectora... ¿debería sentirme ofendido?  
\- ¡Rick! ¡Me alegro de verte tío, tienes que decirme como te conservas tan bien!  
\- Lo siento Bruce, pero es mi secreto más valioso.  
\- ¿Qué le sirvo caballero?  
\- Nada, gracias...  
\- Así que es un hombre sano, doctor, no nos han presentado aún, soy Javier.  
\- Un placer, nos conocimos en el hospital.

Estuve ganándome la confianza de Javier y en menos de una hora lo tenía riéndome los chistes y comiendo de mi mano, así que aproveché que fue al baño para acercarme a Kate que estaba en la barra.  
\- Como supiste lo de Josh.  
\- Siempre sospeché de él, trataba a Allyson de manera diferente a las demás, pero ella le daba esquinazo siempre y en cuanto Lannie encontró la muestra de látex, pensé en él.  
\- ¿Por qué siento que cuentas la mitad de tu verdad?  
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?  
\- Vale, explícame esto, ¿cómo diablos, no hay ni un puñetero informe sobre ti en la base de datos, ni en la federa. Hasta los miembros más importantes tienen uno, es como si no existieras desde que llegaste a NY, ni datos personales ni profesionales.  
\- Un whisky para mí y otro para la señorita.  
\- ¿Vas a responder a mis dudas?  
\- Creí que te quedó claro antes, Kate, es mejor mantenerte alejada de lo que no conoces sobre mí.  
\- Y pretendes que seamos amigos si apenas se nada de ti.  
\- Si quieres que lo seamos es mejor así, si te lo cuento yo... pero si lo averiguas por ti sola sería distinto.  
\- Está bien pero debes darme alguna pista.  
\- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, ojalá fuese distinto, si las cosas no fueran así... antes para mí las cosas eran mucho menos complicadas, si te hubiera conocido entonces te habría cortejado, habríamos tomado una copa, puede que te hubiera robado un beso o dos y después te habría acompañado a casa.  
\- ¿Qué tendría que ocurrir para que eso sucediera ahora?  
\- Es algo complicado y turbio, pero no... hay nada... que desee más en este momento.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Viene Javier.  
\- No, estoy mirando al bañ...  
\- ¿Decías?  
\- ¿Qué tal está mi chica? - le guiñé un ojo, supe que la había sorprendido, meterme en cualquier mente tendría que servir para algo productivo al fin y al cabo.  
\- Mejor que nunca.  
\- Vaya Rick, ¿whisky? Para no beber has ido a algo fuerte, si quieres te dejo un chicle para que tu mami no note que has bebido.  
\- Javi, déjalo, no vayas por ahí.  
\- Mejor me voy, gracias por la invitación, Kate despídeme de los demás.  
\- Venga tío era una simple broma, bueno a lo mejor esta es hora de recogerte y te esperan en casa mamá y papá preocupados.  
\- Dudo que lo hagan, mis padres llevan muertos mucho tiempo - Me encaré a él- La próxima vez evita nombrar a mi madre o saldrás mal parado, lamento que la noche acabara así Kate.

Salí tras él no sin antes apartar a Javi que se había comportado como un auténtico capullo, es verdad que no sabía la situación pero debió haber parado.

\- No te acerques ahora, no quiero hacerte daño, así que te pido que no te acerques Kate.  
\- Puedes dejar de ir un paso por delante de la realidad. Disculpa a Javi, él no sabía nada y...  
\- ¿Cuál es tu problema?  
\- Es algo que no puedo controlar y contigo cerca aún menos.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? Explícamelo.  
\- No... no. -No escuché lo que me dijo y le abracé, necesitaba hacerlo, después de lo que me contó.  
\- Ahora mismo, desearía matarlo, lo lamento.  
\- No lo hagas, se ha comportado como un auténtico capullo, perdónale tú.  
\- Debo irme antes de que haga una locura.  
\- ¿Kate? Te he estado buscando, ¿qué ha ocurrido?  
\- Yo la entretuve, lo siento.  
\- ¿Vienes Kate?  
\- No... quiero ir a casa, Javi se ha pasado.  
\- Kate, son casi las dos no te irás sola.  
\- Yo la acompañaré y me aseguraré de que coma algo.

\- Gracias por acompañarme hasta casa.  
\- Ha sido un placer, bueno... aquí acaba la noche.  
\- Mierda...  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Con las prisas me dejé el bolso en el bar y, mis llaves están ahí, Javi tiene suerte hasta en estas ocasiones.  
\- Mi casa es suficientemente grande, tenemos habitaciones de invitados, si quieres claro.  
\- No quiero molestar a nadie.  
\- No lo haces, nunca molestarías, tengo el coche en esta calle, puedes llamar a Lannie desde casa y esperar allí que te lleve las llaves.  
\- Gracias, en serio.

\- Vaya, es impresionante, nunca te imaginaba viviendo en un lugar así.  
\- Intimidad.  
\- Supongo que aquí puedes ser tú libremente, o lo que quiera que seas.  
\- Un magnífico cocinero, ¿has llamado a Lannie?  
\- Sí, le envié la dirección, estará aquí en dos horas, bueno señor cocinero sorpréndeme.

\- Aquí tienes...  
\- ¿Y tú?  
\- No tengo hambre, y es mejor que no ocurra lo de la última vez.  
\- Tienes que darme algunas respuestas.  
\- Me siento muy protector pero nunca debo perder el control contigo.  
\- Tus ojos, cambian de color según tu estado, normalmente son de un azul cielo, pero a veces como antes se vuelven negros. Luego está esa manía por ir un paso por delante de todo, como si pudieras saber lo que va a ocurrir y luego desapareces como si nada.  
\- Tienes que decirme lo que piensas, sobre eso.  
\- Nunca había visto algo así, no sé por qué actúas así. Luego está tu piel, la otra noche estabas ardiendo, sin embargo apuesto lo que sea a que ahora no es así.  
\- Se llama fiebre Kate.  
\- ¿Y tus ojos? Poco a poco vuelven a recuperar su color natural.  
\- Sé que es difícil de entender pero estás cerca, es cierto que lo más fácil es ver mis cambios pero es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo si quieres seguir a mi lado. Ahora queda que llegues a la conclusión.  
Fui hasta el sillón y comencé a quitarme los zapatos, me estaban matando.  
\- Déjame a mí, lamento no haberme fijado antes, esos zapatos deben ser incómodos.  
\- ¿Por qué no querías que me acercara a ti?  
\- Autocontrol, no debo mostrarte nada si puedo impedirlo, mi mundo no está hecho para ti.  
\- No te sacaré nada más así que prefiero cambiar de tema.  
\- Hay algo que se te encantará, sígueme.

\- Vaya tienes una gran colección, sólo esta habitación vale más que mi casa.  
\- Puedes coger el que quieras, sé que amas la literatura, sabía que te encantaría.  
\- Ilústrame tú, creo que leeré un poco hasta que llegue Lannie.  
\- Creo que este te encantará, puedes sentarte en el sofá, mientras recogeré la cocina.

Media hora más tarde, llegó Lannie y subimos a avisar a Kate, sorprendiéndome de que se encontraba durmiendo en mi cama aferrada al libro.

\- Creo que será mejor que se quede aquí, no es muy agradable despertarla.  
\- ¿Podrías hacerle un último favor? Toma aquí tienes ropa cómoda, pónsela yo esperaré fuera y dormiré en el sofá  
\- Vaya, creo que eres el único tío que no estaría saltando de felicidad te vivir una situación así.  
\- No pienso hacer algo sin su consentimiento.  
\- Sabes... Javi debe tener más cuidado o no será esta la primera noche que pase entre esas sábanas.

\- Creo que ya puedo irme, eres encantador Rick, te juro que si no amase a Bruce, tendrías una gran fan  
\- Hasta otro día Lan.  
Ya no era algo extraño para mí, prácticamente cada noche la había estado acompañando, me tumbé a su lado y comencé a acariciarle el pelo, era increíble, un acto tan sencillo como verla dormir simplemente era algo extraordinario.  
\- Ojalá fuese distinto ... Creo que enamorarme de una mortal es la mayor locura de mi existencia.  
En ese momento se giró soltando el libro y abrazándome a mí, notando mi temperatura y por lo tanto el frío.

\- Dios! Rick! Me has asustado.  
\- Lo siento no quería molestarte, no debí haber entrado, perdóname.  
\- Espera!

Me dirigí hacia él queriendo comprobar el por qué de mi despertar.

\- Estás helado... ven.. -Lo llevé hasta la cama, y le abracé fuertemente, intentando que entrara en calor.  
\- Kate, enfermarás, y no podría perdonármelo.  
\- Ponte algo y ven aquí, estás congelado.  
\- Creo que ninguna mujer me pediría que me pusiese ropa.  
\- ¿No te sientes mal? Podría buscar un analgésico o algún medicamento.  
\- Esto es como los ojos, la anticipación y el análisis, estoy perfectamente Kate, ¿estoy muy frio?  
\- Es sorprendente al principio, pero creo que no es algo muy exagerado.  
\- Sé que es complicado y entiendo tu necesidad por saber más, ya no estoy tan seguro de no querer apartarte.  
\- Sí, no sabes cuánto, mi instinto de policía me hace querer saber la verdad. ¿Cuánto llevas viéndome dormir? Cuando salí del hospital tenía pesadillas pero entonces al volverme a dormir sentía a alguien frío que me abrazaba durante la noche ¿eras tú verdad?  
\- Debería dejarte dormir.  
\- No me gusta dormir sola, quédate por favor.

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

\- Creí que seguías una dieta estricta.  
\- Y así es esto es para ti, no sabía que querrías para desayunar, espero que sea de tu agrado.  
\- Gracias, es más que suficiente, en serio.  
\- El placer es... - en ese momento rompió el plato que limpiaba sin apenas esfuerzo -  
\- ¿Qué, cómo has hecho eso?  
\- Debes esconderte- me cogió y en menos de dos segundos estaba en una habitación distinta, dios era técnicamente imposible.

Desde las escaleras vi como entraba un hombre ...

\- Creo que no es una sorpresa para ti esta visita amigo.  
\- Stephan... sabes que puedo ver el futuro.  
\- ¿Y esa comida? ¿Acaso quieres provocarte fiebres?  
\- Sólo estaba aburrido.  
\- Entonces por qué demonios has estado con una mortal que casualmente es la muchacha de tus sueños, no puedes esconderme nada Rick.  
\- Ella no sabe nada, no es un peligro.  
\- No se trata de ti nos afecta a todos, es policía, te he dejado continuar a su lado porque hasta ahora nada parecía peligroso, pero hoy la he visto entregándote a un puto laboratorio en uno de mis sueños.  
\- Tus sueños fallan al igual que mis visiones, ni ella será como nosotros ni me delatará, antes de que eso ocurra ya lo habré visto y estaré en otro país.  
\- No has parado hasta que la has encontrado, no serás capaz de alejarte, mira sólo quiero protegerte, sabes que si se enteran de que ella lo cuenta sería nuestro fin, yo también pensaba así con Emily, pero Rick no estamos hechos para ellas, perdí el puto control y la dejé inconsciente tres días, le hice borrar los recuerdos, ella hizo de nuevo su vida y no hay día en el que no piense lo que podría haber pasado, ojalá no hubiese entrado en su vida.  
\- Deberíamos dejar de hablar, está tras la puerta.  
\- Me gustaría ver a esa Katherine.  
\- Kate, sal de ahí.  
\- ¿Dónde está mi arma?  
\- Sabes que no permitiría que te pasara nada.  
\- Será mejor que me vaya, os dejaré hablar, es un placer Kate, espero no tener que venir con estos motivos de nuevo.

\- Mierda Stephan...

Fui hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba.

\- Ya lo sabes... aunque no era así como quería que te enterases.  
\- ¿Cuánto hace desde que tienes 27?

CONTINUARÁ...

PARECE QUE KATE YA LO SABE TODO... AUNQUE ESO NO SIGNIFICA NADA, ES DECIR NO ESPERÉIS QUE ESTÉN JUNTOS EN UN PAR DE CAÍTULOS, NO ME MATÉIS PERO QUE ELLA LO SUPIESE ERA MEJOR ANTES...  
GRACIAS POR SEGUR LA HISTORIA!


	8. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6.

\- Ya lo sabes... no era así como quería que te enterases así.

\- ¿Cuánto hace desde que tienes 27?

\- Bastante tiempo.

\- Los vampiros, no, no existen.

\- No soy un vampiro, sólo poseo el secreto más preciado de la humanidad, la inmortalidad.

\- ¿Qué eres?

\- Invicto.

\- ¿Quién era él y cómo diablos sabe de mí?

\- Es el invicto más adulto, el primero de los nuestros, el que me hizo así.

\- Por eso no tenías más documentación, deberías estar muerto, esta foto es del 45, mi padre se suponía que conoció a tu padre pero en realidad eras tú.

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? Puedo notarlo.

\- Deja de meterte dentro de mí, aún te lo preguntas, todo me invita a ir a ti, como si me necesitases y en realidad estás diseñado para matar y no poder morir. No por ello pienso alejarme, confío en ti.

\- Si no quieres que lo descubra yo debes decirme qué sientes.

\- Tengo... tengo miedo.

\- Por esto no quería decirte la verdad, sabía que te perdería, nadie va a creerte si lo cuentas.

\- Lo que dice él, es mentira, nunca te traicionaría.

\- ¿Vas a dejarlo correr?

\- No, nunca lo haría.

\- Pues disfruta de la decepción, no todos los días tienes la posibilidad de conocer a alguien como yo.

\- No soy así, lo sabes de sobra. Y ¿cómo te hicieron así?

\- Stephan, me aplicó una toxina, tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero se pudo operar el cambio.

\- Tuviste suerte...

\- ¿Crees que esto es tener suerte? Vivir estancado para siempre, una y otra vez, sin poder avanzar, sin poder estar más de diez años en un lugar, siempre soñé con tener una familia, hijos y mujer, pero eso no es posible.

\- Pero él, lo escuché, estuvo con una... una mortal.

\- Sí, pero acabó mal, el perdió el control y ella estaba demasiado cerca, le dejó una cicatriz en la cara, y si yo perdiera el control contigo.

\- Dijiste que me viste siendo como tú.

\- Mis visiones cambian, te veía muerta en esa camilla y sin embargo aquí estás.

\- ¿Visiones?

\- Aparte de leer la mente puedo... a veces tengo lo más cercano a sueños y si quiero suceden, es verdad te vi junto a mí y siendo como yo, pero decidí que fueses feliz sin mí, junto a Javi... y mi visión cambió te vi a ti con un niño, feliz, viva, como deber ser, ese niño tendrá el mejor tío del mundo.

\- Y si eso no es lo que yo quiero, y si te escogiera a ti.

\- No lo harás, debes irte, Javi está viniendo hacia aquí, no debería encontrarnos así, me encantaría mantenerlo alejado de ti, sería realmente satisfactorio no escuchar sus pensamientos sobre ti.

\- ¿Celoso?

\- Siempre, pero me basta con verte sonreír.

\- Javier has de saber que Kate quiso ir a casa pero fui yo quien decidió no dejarla salir por el tiempo.

\- Ya... seguro.

\- No, yo decidí quedarme, te comportaste mal, te pedí que pararas, él sufre por ese tema.

\- Rick, gracias por cuidar a Kate mientras yo no lo hice, pero ahora estoy aquí y no volveré a dejarla sola.

\- No debes estar celoso, solamente mantenemos una relación de amigos, no me gustaría estar enfrentado contigo.

\- Está bien, tregua, vámonos cielo.

\- Muchísimas gracias por todo Rick, me gustaría seguir esta conversación.

\- Sí, creo que ya no hay inconveniente.

La abracé fuertemente, sintiendo su calidez y su olor, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder mantenerme alejado, pero ella marcaba las pautas y ahora mismo yo sólo era una novedad y Javi era su estabilidad.

Así que mientras Javi fue a coger las cosas de Kate aproveché la situación.

\- Mañana os espero a comer en la cafetería, Javi tendrá que ausentarse y tú y yo podremos seguir con esta conversación.

\- ¿Cómo? Ya... el don.

\- Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, siempre, seré todo lo que necesites y ahora lo que necesitas es un amigo, aunque sea algo fuera de lo común.

\- Salgo a las tres, te espero allí chico duro.

\- Allí estaré preciosa, ahora coge a tu novio y vete a trabajar inspectora.

\- Me vendrían bien tus poderes para atrapar antes a los malos, serías buen poli.

\- No... prefiero salvar vidas a investigar las perdidas.

\- Debemos irnos amor... está todo listo, adiós Rick.

\- Adiós chico duro, nos vemos después.

\- Adiós inspectora, que pasen un buen día - Bueno... lo peor ha pasado-

Ahora sí que necesito una larga carrera por no decir intensa, necesito soltar estos nervios interiores.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace un momento, al fin sabía la realidad y esa era totalmente distinta a lo que esperaba, es cierto cuando lo supe sentí miedo, más bien pánico, pero que podía creer, simplemente pensé que querría matarme, ¿inmortal, frío? eso parecía una novela juvenil, pero veo que no perdían el sentido, al menos sé que no debo temer porque desee mi sangre, quizás sea raro que mi futuro esté vinculado al suyo de una forma a otra

El tacto de su piel, fría, firme y a la vista cálida, era una de las mejores sensaciones que había probado, nunca me había sentido tan segura como en sus brazos.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al ser consciente del por qué se reía justo después de mis pensamientos sobre él, no creo que sea capaz de mirarlo a la cara, pero de lo que estaba segura es de que debía controlar mis pensamientos.

Ahora no podía dejar de tenerlo en la mente, no sé que tenía ese doctor pero necesitaba que estuviese a mi lado continuamente, creí que al saber su más preciado secreto perdería el interés pero veo que estaba totalmente equivocada pues estaba deseando ver las agujas del reloj marcando las tres.

\- ¿Qué tal fue ayer con tu invitada?

\- Lo sabe...

\- ¿Cómo...? Si Stephan se entera va a ir a por ella o peor a por ti.

\- Stephan lo permitió, creí que él lo impediría.

\- Entonces eso es una excelente noticia señor ¿no?

\- Esperaba que me obligaran a alejarme, sé que esta relación traerá problemas y no creía que llegase tan lejos, hay algo detrás de esto o Stephan no lo habría permitido, ¿decir la verdad sabiendo que Kate escuchaba? No me encaja, antes de eso la hubiese matado.

\- Kyra, puede que se haya visto reflejado, ahora dedícate a esa chica, sé que es buena para ti.

\- Hemos quedado a las tres, les acompañaré a almorzar.

Entramos cogidos de la mano y no pude evitar sonreír al verlo, sentí una mayor presión en mi mano, Javi se sentía amenazado pero Rick lo dejó claro sólo seríamos amigos las relaciones entre nosotros son algo espeluznantes según pude entender.

-¿Qué desean tomar?

\- Yo quiero una hamburguesa y una coca-cola.

\- Yo quiero una ensalada.

\- ¿Y usted señor?

\- Nada, gracias, ya he... comido.

-Dios, Kate no sé cómo puedes comerte eso ahora, después no podrás moverte.

\- Aprovecha, no sabes lo que daría yo por una hamburguesa y un batido de aquí, ya sabes, la dieta.

\- ¿Has salvado muchas vidas doctor?

\- Tengo un caso algo complicado, anoche entró un hombre, una tonta caída y entró en coma, pero pienso seguir luchando, sólo por ver a esa familia sonreír, eso es lo más duro.

\- Estoy convencido saldrá bien, no hay un error en tu expediente doctor, según hablan.

\- Tengo un gran equipo a mi alrededor, al igual que vosotros, se os ve bien juntos no muchas parejas pueden convivir 24 horas.

\- Aquí tienen, que aproveche.

\- Disculpadme un segundo tengo una llamada de comisaría- En ese momento Rick me guiñó un ojo y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que pegarle suavemente en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Debo entregar los informes, volveré en media hora, ¿te acompaño a casa?

\- Estábamos hablando de ir a dar una vuelta.

\- Aaaah, claro- Rick pagó la cuenta y salimos fuera, Javi quiso marcar territorio y me abrazó.

\- Estaré bien no te preocupes, ¿te importa?

\- Tranquila, te vendrá bien compartir tus cosas con otra persona - entonces comenzó a besarme suavemente y sentía como Rick inspiraba fuertemente- Mejor no tardes mucho en volver.

CONTINUARÁ...

GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS! Y VUESTRO APOYO!


	9. Chapter 7

_\- Tranquila, te vendrá bien compartir tus cosas con otra persona - entonces comenzó a besarme suavemente y sentía como Rick inspiraba fuertemente- Mejor no tardes mucho en volver._

CAPÍTULO 7

Me abrió la puerta tras sacar una sonrisa burlona, noté como Javi se tensaba, no le gustaba nada Rick, lo sabía pero debía confiar en mí, le quiero y lo que me pasa es que necesito saber más.

\- ¿Eres rico o algo así?  
\- Supongo que al no necesitar comprar comida, ahorra gastos y supongo que he ido ahorrando durante todos estos años, algo bueno debería tener.  
\- ¿A dónde vamos?  
\- A un lugar apartado, donde podamos hablar tranquilamente, cambia esa cara no voy a matarte.

\- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?  
\- Vengo aquí siempre que necesito desahogarme, es el único lugar a parte de casa donde puedo ser yo, correr, saltar, ser libre, ven quiero mostrarte algo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Súbete a mi espalda, así será más fácil.  
\- Bien.  
\- Agárrese inspectora, esto, puede ser demasiado para usted.

Tuve que aferrarme a él, no creí que pudiera ser tan veloz, él era simplemente impresionante.

\- Vaya... nunca he visto tanta chatarra junta.  
\- Ahora sólo es chatarra pero pienso convertirlo en una maravillosa casa, donde poder ser yo, alejado de lo demás.  
\- Entonces deberemos venir más a menudo, esta casa no se levantará sola, avísame la próxima vez.  
\- Por supuesto, vamos a sentarnos, creo que te debo una conversación.

\- Suéltalo Kate, no me obligues a meterme en esa cabecita tuya.  
\- Me alegro de que no lo hagas, sería irrumpir en mi intimidad y eso me deja en desventaja.  
\- Entonces formula la pregunta.  
\- Tengo muchas, ¿tienes que estar muriéndote para ser como tú?  
\- Jamás se lo haría a nadie que tuviese otra opción.  
\- Como yo... ¿Qué sentiste?  
\- Sentía como todo mi cuerpo ardía, la cabeza, creí que me iba a explotar, era insoportable, cuando la toxina hizo efecto durante unos meses estuve en un estado de frenesí, necesitaba más, es como si te alimentas sólo de vegetales, te mantiene sano pero nunca estás satisfecho, mi cuerpo me pide toxina a cada momento pero con el tiempo aprendí a controlarlo, no quería ser un monstruo, he visto como la toxina te hace perder la cabeza, incluso sacar lo peor de ti.  
\- ¿Cómo viven ellos?  
\- Ellos simplemente tienen la norma de no llamar la atención, si lo hicieran significaría la muerte, no debemos mostrarnos al exterior.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué Stephan dejó que yo lo supiera?  
\- Es algo... complicado.  
\- ¿Entonces podría contárselo a Javi?  
\- No... sé que puede sonar extraño pero a lo largo de nuestra vida llega un momento que llega una persona, nuestro mundo gira en torno a ella, seríamos cualquier cosa por ella, cuando eso nos sucede daríamos la vida aunque suene de manera hipócrita, es una regla, si eso sucede esa persona es intocable.  
\- Y no hay que ser muy perspicaz para descubrir que esa persona soy yo.  
\- No quiero que te sientas incómoda.  
\- ¿Incómoda? Me alegra saber que tengo alguien que me protege siempre.  
¿Todos podéis leer la mente?  
\- No, Stephan puede ver que ocurre en cualquier lugar del mundo, Geek puede controlar las emociones sólo unos pocos poseemos dones.  
\- ¿Dones? ¿Tenéis más de uno?  
\- Sí pero el otro preferiría no tenerlo.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Puedo hacer que sientas como si te murieses sin ponerte un dedo encima, tenemos prohibido hacerlo sobre un mortal, pero esa es la única forma que tenemos de defendernos entre nosotros, no todos son buenos.  
\- ¿Hay alguna forma de que muráis?  
\- Sólo uno de nosotros podría acabar conmigo, un humano, sería imposible, sois demasiado blandos, ni las balas, ni el veneno, nada, toda herida sana.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué sigues manteniendo tus heridas?  
\- Sólo salen cuando necesito la toxina- Comencé a bajarme la camisa y pudo ver que no había ninguna imperfección-  
\- ¿Cómo quitas esa necesidad de la toxina?  
\- Autocontrol, me alejo de cualquier persona a la que pueda hacerle daño y vengo aquí, corro un poco y mato algún animal.  
\- ¿Necesitas matar?  
\- Kate fuimos creados como armas de guerra, si la toxina entrase en su totalidad nuestro mayor deseo seria matar, por eso somos parecidos a los vampiros, deseamos la sangre pero no hasta llegar al punto de alimentarnos de ella, sería asqueroso.  
\- Me alegro de que mi guardaespaldas privado no desee matarme, bueno ahora.  
\- Nunca te haría daño Kate, por eso aunque me duela prefiero que por ahora sigas con Javier.  
\- Lo sé, créeme.  
\- ¿Por qué una mujer guapa e inteligente decide hacerse policía?  
\- Algo dentro de mí me llamaba, estuve unos años ejerciendo como abogada pero no me llenaba, ese día creo que les di un disgusto a mis padres.  
\- Tengo entendido que eres la mejor en mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?  
\- Me encantaría.  
\- Te reto, tú y yo a un cuerpo a cuerpo.  
\- ¿Eres consciente de que soy unas cien veces más rápido y fuerte que tú?  
\- Sí, pero te ganaré y cuando lo haga, porque sé que lo haré, vendrás a la comisaría a resolver casos.  
\- Bien, si gano yo, deberás ayudarme a construir toda esta chatarra.  
\- Hecho.  
\- Deberíamos irnos se acerca una tormenta y eso significa problemas, además creo que si quisiera podría oír los pensamientos de Javier queriendo asesinarme.  
\- Nunca lo había visto así, el pobre está asustado, cree que de la noche a la mañana me iré contigo, que le romperé el corazón y lo peor es que es lo que sucedería si me lo pidieses.  
\- No hay nada que desee más, mientras tanto, sigue con el detective.

Pasaron dos días y no creí que fuese a perder y ahora estaba rodeada de tablas de madera y herramientas, en busca de reconstruir lo que parecía un viejo granero.  
\- ¿Por qué quieres arreglar esto?  
-Se acerca el cumpleaños de un viejo amigo, James, y siempre soñó con este lugar, me gustaría que los últimos años de su vida los viviese aquí.  
\- ¿Es mortal?  
\- Sí, es hijo de un invicto, era mi mejor amigo, antes de morir tuvo un hijo con su esposa luego Stephan lo convirtió pero se metió en un lío y un hijo de puta mató a su mujer, George se enteró y fue a por él pero no era muy fuerte y acabó también con él, en ese entonces James apenas tenía cinco años y yo me ocupé de él, se lo debía, quizás si hubiera ido con él hubiera sido distinto.  
\- No todos lo harían, eso tenlo por seguro.  
\- ¿Algún caso nuevo?  
\- Sí, estamos tras el sospe...  
-Para, viene alguien, no te muevas y ponte tras de mí, y bajo ningún concepto le mires a los ojos.  
\- ¿Qué?

\- Vaya, vaya, si es Ricky, ¿qué tal está el hijo de tu amigo? Una pena lo que tuve que hacerle, pero se metió en problemas por su mujercita.  
\- ¿Qué quieres Davidson?  
\- Me gusta visitar a mis amigos, por cierto no vas a presentarme a tu amiga, que maleducado.  
\- Déjala en paz, está conmigo, será mejor que te marches.  
\- ¿Tienes miedo cariño... por qué no me miras? - Y fue en ese momento cuando lo mandé todo a la mierda, le miré me pudo leer, y yo verle, no, no podía ser, era mi sospechoso.  
\- Tú.  
\- ¿Has traído un aperitivo Rick? Veo que has dejado de ser el chico bueno que no mataba un pájaro. ¿Te importa si compartimos a la detective?  
\- Está conmigo y si vuelvo si quiera a escuchar en tu cabeza algo así te juro que no tienes tiempo para contarlo, será mejor que te vayas por dónde has venido.  
\- Inspectora creo que me estaba buscando, por el asesinato de Tessa Horton, sí, fui yo, una pena, era muy guapa pero no sé por qué no quería estar conmigo, ahora sé por qué mi interior me decía que no acabara del todo con su cuerpo, era por ti, teníamos que conocernos.  
Me aferré aún más fuerte a Rick, tenía razón no sabía dónde me había metido pero estaba segura de que no quería separarme de él hasta que esto se acabase.

\- Espero que nos veamos pronto preciosa.

En cuanto se fue, Rick me agarró y en menos de un minuto estaba metiéndome en el coche y abrochándome el cinturón.  
\- ¡YA ESTÁ RICK, ESTOY BIEN!  
\- Póntelo.  
\- ¿Ahora qué vendrá a por mí como con la mujer de tu amigo?  
\- Peor, Davidson es un obseso, ha notado que al contrario de él yo puedo estar a tu lado sin necesidad de acabar contigo, ahora mismo habrá ido a por toxina para seguirnos, le he leído la mente y eres el juego más excitante que haya vivido.  
\- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?  
\- Tú relájate, irás a casa con Javi yo seguiré dejaré tu chaquetón aquí vendrá tras de mí, no espera que te deje sola, si estás con Javi no puede hacerte nada.  
\- ¡No! Yo no te hice caso y le miré! No voy a dejar que te maten!  
\- Y yo no pienso dejar que ese sádico te coja.

\- ¿Ya habéis acabado hoy?  
\- Kate se sentía algo mal.  
\- No, Javi, ¿te acuerdas del caso?  
\- Kate... para.  
\- ¡No! ¡No dejaré que te mate! El sospechoso, nos lo encontramos en el bosque y al parecer quiere venir a por mí, debemos ir tras él, es un sádico y confesó la muerte de Tessa.  
\- Javi, quédate con Kate, es la única forma de que ella esté a salvo.  
\- Iremos a comisaría allí estarás a salvo, dios Kate, no podías por una puta vez esperarme.  
\- Debéis iros.  
\- Rick... ten cuidado.

Habían pasado horas y aún no sabía nada de él, decidí llamarlo a casa, con suerte alguien me atendería.

\- ¿James?  
\- Sí ¿quién es?  
\- Soy Katherine Beckett, supongo que ya me conoces, mira, Rick está en problemas, necesito tu ayuda, debes conseguirme el teléfono de Stephan él es el único que puede parar esto.  
\- Apunta: 67...

\- Kate... ¿a qué se debe esta llamada?  
\- Stephan, Rick está en peligro.  
\- Es imposible, lo habría visto.  
\- Se trata de Josh Davidson, quiere venir a por mí y ha decidido ir solo a por él, eres el único que puede ayudarlo.  
\- No puedo hacer nada, no hay ninguna regla, no puedo entrar ahí. Lo siento, adiós.  
\- ¿Stepahn...? Mierda.

\- Kate, ha llegado una llamada para ti, acaba de llamar tu amigo, dice que se llama Rick, le ha cogido, se ha acabado dice que está a las afueras de la ciudad esperándote.

Decidí coger el coche y asegurarme de que estaba bien, así que crucé la última calle andando antes de llegar a dónde estaba.  
\- Vaya inspectora, la creí más lista, veo que cuando se trata de mi amigo no te limitas ni a pensar.  
\- No... me dijeron que me llamó él.  
\- Tienes suerte de que tu chico inmortal sea capaz de leer la mente, debe estar llegando pero para cuando lo haga ya estarás muerta, su patético intento de protegerte se verá truncado- no sabía si funcionaría pero decidí dispararle y empecé a correr, le vi caer pero al minuto se levantó y ya me tenía cogida del cuello- Esto le partirá e corazón a Rick.  
\- No tiene la culpa de esto.  
\- Debió pensar mejor antes de dejarte seguir siendo humana, ahora no tendrías que sufrir.  
Volvió a cogerme de un brazo y me soltó con fuerza contra el suelo, noté la sangre fluir de mi cabeza, nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo.  
\- Inspectora, pensé que era más valiente va a ser muy fácil acabar contigo y con tu amiguito.

Se acercó lentamente pero antes de que llegase alguien lo apartó, tenía la vista nublosa, distinguí a Rick, era más fuerte de lo que creía, mandó lejos a Josh y me cogió en brazos para sacarme de ahí pero le agarró y volvimos a caer.

\- Procura que no haya sufrido ningún daño.  
\- Rick... no, no lo hagas.  
\- Haré que todo pase Kate, te lo prometo.

Le cogí y lo amarré, le disparé y comencé a mirarle, sólo pensé en Dolor... Gritaba, cada vez más no le pondría una mano encima pero ese hijo de perra no viviría para contarlo, se lo debía a George, James y a Kate, seguí así hasta que sus ojos perdieron el brillo, comenzó a sangrar como un humano, ya está, se acabó.

\- Kate, se ha acabado, ¿Kate? No, no, no puedes dejarme, vamos, abre los ojos, Kate, eres mi vida...

CONTINUARÁ...  
GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!


	10. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8  
\- Señor, tranquilo, te perdonará.  
\- No lo hará, si hubieras visto su cara, parecía una niña muerta de miedo.  
\- A la que salvaste señor, no te preocupes está a salvo, sólo fue un desmayo por el golpe.  
\- He de informar a la familia, estaban preocupados.

\- Rick ¿Qué la ha ocurrido a mi niña?  
\- Su... sufrió un desmayo a causa de estrés, debió caer con la cabeza, tranquilos está bien, deberá estar una semana de baja.  
\- Gracias a dios, ¿podemos pasar a verla?  
\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Mamá qué ha ocurrido?  
\- Sufriste un desmayo, tuviste suerte de que el doctor estuviese junto a ti- Algunos momentos volvieron a mi mente y busqué en la habitación a Rick.  
\- Richard está fuera si era a él a quién buscabas, dime Katie ¿qué ocurre? Creí que estabas con Javi en tu mejor momento, incluso sé que te pidió matrimonio.  
\- No, no lo menciones delante de Rick, no sabe nada aún y prefiero que siga siendo así.  
\- ¿Y cuando te vea vestida de novia? Sé que ese muchacho tiene algo encantador, lo sé porque hasta a mi me impresionó y estoy loca por tu padre, pero Kate debes saber diferenciar. Te conozco Katie y sé que si aceptaste ese anillo es porque de verdad lo sentías, ahora dejaré que pase tu prometido.

\- Dios Kate! Estaba preocupadísimo, han sido las peores veinticuatro horas de mi vida- Me besó tímidamente.- ¿Por qué dejaste el anillo en casa?  
\- No quería perderlo mientras ayudaba a Rick.  
\- O que él lo viera, Kate he visto como le miras si tienes dudas preferiría que me lo dijeras ahora.  
\- Quiero seguir adelante, te quiero a ti- Saco el anillo de su bolsillo y volvió a ocupar un lugar en mi mano.  
\- No puedo esperar a que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi mujer.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y pude verle.

\- Lo lamento, no sabía que estabas.  
\- No te preocupes doctor, ya me iba, adiós amor.

\- Entiendes por qué te dije que te alejaras de mí.  
\- No he sufrido ningún daño, me salvaste la vida.  
\- No, estás aquí por mi culpa.  
\- La culpa fue mí... - Noté su mirada fija en las ventanas- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Algo va mal.  
\- Rick ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Alguien ha estado aquí, no logro saber quién es.  
\- ¡Kate! Doctor lamento interrumpir, pero debemos irnos a casa, alguien estuvo en tu habitación, los perros le perdieron la pista en casa, ¿qué mierdas pasó ayer? tú, espero que no tengas nada que ver en esto.  
\- Él no tiene nada que ver Javi.  
\- Deberás irte con tus padres, nuestra casa no es segura, os pondremos protección, iré a arreglar el papeleo.

\- Alguien le controla, él no decide nada.  
\- ¿Stephan?  
\- Podría ser, puede que quisiera comprobar si sigues viva, quería ver si seguía con el tratado.  
\- Seguiré el rastro, no voy a dejarte sin protección.  
\- De eso se ha ocupado Javi.  
\- ¿Crees que unos cuantos policías podrán acabar con él?

\- Doctor esto no es asunto tuyo, que haya sido militar no le hace mejor. ¿Otra vez? Mira dónde ha acabado por tu culpa.  
\- Javi, Rick tiene razón, no puedes protegerme, a mis padres, a ti, buscarle y dormir.  
\- ¿Y qué sugieres que te deje sola, sin protección?  
\- No estoy sola, le tengo a él.

A la mañana siguiente, tomé un bolsa con ropa para ir casa de Rick.

\- Tengo algunos contactos que os podrían ayudar.  
\- No necesito que te ocupes de nada ni de nadie.  
\- Déjate de gilipolleces se trata de tu novia.  
\- Se acabó, será mejor que vengas conmigo Kate.  
\- ¡Basta! Me iré con Rick, Javi confío en qué le pillarás.  
-

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?  
\- No, sólo se me hace difícil esta situación.  
\- No tendría que ser así.  
\- No te entiendo, Rick, no sabes lo que quieres.  
\- Te quiero a ti, quédate en el coche.

\- Stephann, ¿qué haces aquí?  
\- Rick te lo deje muy claro la última vez, si vuelves a romper el tratado.  
\- Sigo siendo humana, no ha roto ningún tratado.  
\- Lo sé mandé a alguien a comprobarlo anoche.  
\- He venido a advertirte como vuelvas a tocar a uno de los míos no tendré elección.  
\- Espera ¿Qué?  
\- Tranquila Kte, tuve un conflicto, nada que deba preocuparte.  
\- ¿No se lo has dicho?  
\- Déjalo ya, Stephann.  
\- ¿Decirme qué?  
\- ¿También le mentiste para matarle? La usaste como cebo para atraerlo y vengar a George.  
\- ¿Josh? Tú lo provocaste?  
\- Tuve una visión también quería matarte a ti, debía protegerte.  
\- Recuérdalo Rick, ya te perdoné una vez por lo que hiciste, no me hagas repetirlo, no doy segundas oportunidades y menos terceras.

\- Odio no poder estar enfadada contigo, es frustrante.  
\- Se ha acabado, Stephan hará como si Josh fue quien se coló, la policía aún no ha encontrado el cuerpo, encajará perfectamente, así que puedes irte.  
Estaba en el balcón, lo noté tenso y dolido consigo mismo.  
\- No pienso irme a ningún lado, es aquí donde quiero estar, sé perfectamente que eres consciente de eso porque te metes en mi mente pero aún así te noto distante.  
\- Es algo complicado, no te lo he contado todo al cien por cien.  
\- Nada va a sorprenderme más.  
\- Al mes de que me convirtieran, me revelé contra el mundo, me sentía fuerte e inexperto a la vez, por lo que me marché, en esa época la toxina me pedía matar pero me controlé, entré en un bar y vi a una familia y pensé en lo distinta que fue mi vida, recordé sus caras al intentar violar a mi madre y la ira se apoderó de mí y decidí vengarme, uno a uno, descubrí que a través de mi instinto lograba dar con cualquier persona, y decidí que morirían de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible.  
Reservé al jefe para el final, quería que sintiese el miedo, el que sentí yo, cuando entré en su casa, estaba agarrado a una botella y suplicando que le perdonase, dejé relucir lo peor de mí.  
\- Rick, eran asesinos.  
\- Eso es lo que me decía, pero eran mortales, tenían familia, les miraba a los ojos mientras morían y vi de lo que era capaz y de quién era, rompí como cien reglas.  
\- A más de uno le gustaría ser como tú, valiente, capaz de sacrificarse por alguien que solo le traerá problemas y amar.  
\- Deberías descansar o mañana te dolerán cada uno de tus músculos.  
\- Sólo si vienes conmigo.  
\- Yo no duermo Kate, ya lo sabes.  
\- No me pasará nada, además ya lo has hecho antes y tengo algo de calor, no me vendría mal tu piel fría.

\- Eres perfecto Rick, debería sentirme mal pero, no sé si puedo seguir ocultando lo mucho que me gustas - Me atrajo más hacia él quedando nuestras caras a escasos milímetros hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, creo que nunca antes me habían besado así, con cada beso la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba y sentir el contacto con la suya era aún más excitante, me coloqué encima de él, cuando me besaba no existía nada más, mi cerebro solo recibía las órdenes que él quería era como si pudiera controlarme.  
Le acaricié la nuca mientras le besaba y con la otra mano empecé a desabrocharle la camisa.  
\- Kate...  
\- Mmmm... nunca dejes de besarme.  
\- Amor, así no, no mientras estás con él.

Y entonces fui consciente de lo que hacía, Javi..., pero aún así no podía sentirme culpable porque le deseaba, como nunca.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya?  
\- No... bésame.  
\- Kate, no lo hagas más difícil.  
\- Hazlo una última vez, por favor...

Me tumbó debajo suya y comenzó besándome el cuello mientras yo le arañaba la espalda, su mirada ahora era distinta, era oscura, con rabia, me devoró mientras sujetaba mis manos, que seguramente me dejarían marcas, pero ahora mismo sólo quería que me hiciera suya.  
Nos separamos y sintió mi piel roja a causa de su agarre, se separó rápidamente de mí.

\- Lamento haber perdido el control, me siento un estúpido, podría haberte hecho daño o algo peor.  
\- Nunca me habían hecho sentir así, no me arrepiento de nada, con un poco de calmante se irá el enrojecimiento, ahora vamos a dormir, nunca me enfadaría por algo así.  
\- Está bien.

Besé sus muñecas y fui rápidamente a por la crema y comencé a expandirla por sus manos, volví a tumbarme junto a ella.  
\- ¿Qué me has hecho?  
Comencé a acariciarle la cara, creí que la había despertado pero sólo se giró sobre mí abrazándome.  
\- Buenas noches, chico duro...

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9  
\- ¿Rick? ¿Dónde estás?  
Ante mi pregunta solamente recibí silencio, me recorrí la casa de arriba a abajo buscándolo pero sin tener respuesta alguna.  
Decidí hacerme algo para desayunar mientras esperaba, entonces se abrió la puerta y le vi, una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, pero antes de que pudiese hablar sonó mi teléfono reflejando una foto de Javi.  
\- Puedes hablar aquí con él, ya no me molesta, al menos no tanto como antes.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo?  
\- Desde que después de pasar veinticuatro horas creyendo que te había matado y saber que aún así me elijes a mí, sí creo que me molesta mucho menos.  
\- Engreído.  
\- Masoquista.

\- Hey Javi!  
\- ¿Qué tal amor? Espero que el doctor no se haya pasado, no me gustaría acabar con él.  
\- Puedes estar, puedes estar tranquilo.  
\- Hemos encontrado a Josh, se acabó, tengo una sorpresa para ti ¿por qué no vienes a las ocho a casa?  
\- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.  
\- Tú sólo ponte guapa, ve de compras si quieres y si puede ser sin el doctor. Ah! y lleva puesto el...  
\- Sí, me lo pondré, no te preocupes, allí estaré.  
\- Pensándolo mejor, invita al doctorcito, ya es hora de que nos llevemos bien.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Yo quiero lo que tú Kate. Te dejo, he de hacer el papeleo, adiós amor y disfruta esas compras.  
\- Adiós Javi.

No paraba de mirar el teléfono, me sorprendió la llamada de Javi pero más aún que quisiera invitar a Rick.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo?  
-¿Acaso no lo sabes ya?  
\- Te prometí que no me metería en tu cabeza, esperando que tú misma me lo contases.  
\- Javi ha preparado una fiesta, supongo que porque ya estoy a salvo, me pidió que fuese a casa a las ocho con un vestido y...  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Me preguntaba si te querrías venir, me gustaría que hiciéramos algo juntos a parte de construir una casa, no sé, diviértete.  
\- No sé, habrá demasiada gente.  
\- Eso no me sirve como excusa Rick, eres cirujano.  
\- Déjame pensarlo, no querrás ir así ¿no?  
\- Me pasaré a coger algo de dinero para ir de compras.  
\- No, los gastos de hoy corren a mi cuenta, al menos así me tendrás presente.

Pasamos toda la tarde de tiendas, a pesar de que Rick insistió en entrar en las tiendas más caras no lo hicimos así, no encontraba el vestido preciso.

\- Kate déjame a mí, hay una tienda perfecta para ti, no te preocupes por el dinero.  
\- Está bien, te dejo a ti.

\- ¿Qué tal este?  
\- Estás preciosa.  
\- Venga Rick, has dicho eso de todos los vestidos desde que empezamos.  
\- Pruébate este, seguro que te quedará genial.  
\- Rick, cuesta más de dos mil dólares.  
\- Vamos, al probador, venga.

\- ¿Qué te parece?  
\- No sabes lo que daría por poder estar junto a ti de todas las maneras posibles.  
\- Eres tú quién lo ha querido así, no me dejas otra opción.  
\- Lo sé, iré pagando el vestido.  
\- ¿Desea algo más señor?  
\- Sé que estuvo mirando algo antes ¿recuerda qué es?  
\- Estuvo mirando estos pendientes, su prometida tiene buen gusto.

\- ¿Perdón?  
\- Lo lamento, no debo entrometerme pero se le calló la caja del bolsillo a su prometida y até hilos, creí que esperarían al acto para que llevara el anillo, perdóneme.  
\- No... no importa.  
\- Aquí tiene su tarjeta y su caja con el anillo, hacen una pareja hermosa.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Ya me he cambiado, ¿nos vamos Rick?  
\- Claro...

Entramos en la casa y nos encontramos con una sorpresa, James estaba allí.  
\- Vaya, al fin conozco a la famosa Katherine Beckett.  
\- Es un placer James, Rick me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
\- Yo también he oído mucho de ti hija.  
\- Deberías comenzar a arreglarte, te queda algo más de una hora.

Una vez desapareció escaleras arriba, me dejé caer contra la encimera de la cocina, alertando a James.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Creía que estabais mejor que nunca, si quieres me voy mi hermano puedo alojarme con mi hermano otra semana más.  
-Esta es tu casa, y no, no es por eso, es por algo que he encontrado.  
\- Debe ser algo gordo, nunca te había visto así.  
\- Se va a casar, he encontrado el anillo, le he leído la mente, está preocupada porque yo no lo vea.  
\- Sabías que esto iba a ocurrir.  
\- Necesito salir de aquí, despídete de Kate.  
\- Rick, no...

1 hora después.

\- Rick, ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?  
\- El señorito tuvo que salir, me pidió que la acompañase en su lugar.  
\- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?  
\- Necesitaba salir a correr, discúlpeme por no habérselo dicho antes pero está usted hermosa.  
\- Es un cielo James.  
-Gracias por haberme acompañado, no quiero que se moleste pero extrañé a Rick.  
\- Disfrute la noche señorita Beckett.

Abrí la puerta y estaba todo cerrado y sólo había una luz en mi dormitorio, subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, esperando ver esos ojos azules pero me encontré de lleno con unos más oscuros.

\- Veo que me has echado de menos.  
\- Claro, cómo iba a ser.  
\- Estás preciosa en ese vestido, tengo reservado un local, voy a ir sacando el coche, vete acabando.

En cuanto escuché cerrar la puerta bufé y me asomé al balcón de mi habitación.

\- Rick... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estás? Necesito que estés a mi lado... -¿Qué diablos hago hablando sola?  
\- No estás sola.  
\- ¡Dios! Me has asustado.  
\- Olvidaste algo en la tienda- me puse tras de ella y le coloqué los pendientes.  
\- Son hermosos, no debiste comprarlos.

\- Me gustaría que me acompañases a la fiesta.  
Solté una carcajada irónica.  
\- También olvidaste esto, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Kate? ¿O debería decir futura señora Espósito?  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Se te cayó en el probador me lo dio la dependienta.  
\- Lo lamento, debí habértelo contado.  
\- Ahora es tarde, debes irte te esperan en tu fiesta.  
\- Sabes que no tengo nada claro.  
\- Javi está subiendo, he de irme.  
\- ¡Rick! -Le agarré el rostro y posé mis labios tímidamente sobre los suyos.

EN LA FIESTA...

\- ¡Un momento! Quisiera hacerles conocedores de una magnífica noticia y por lo tanto realizar el primer brindis, tengo el honor de comunicaros que dentro de tres meses Katherine pasará a formar parte de la familia Espósito.  
La sala estalló en aplausos y los invitados empezaron a felicitarme por la noticia.

\- No deberías beber, te sentará mal.  
\- No va a matarme, así que no importa.  
\- Aún no sabemos la fecha exacta, queda mucho tiempo.  
\- Tres meses, para mi vida, no es nada.  
\- Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros, quiero que acabemos la casa de James, quiero que sigas a mi lado.  
\- He tomado una decisión, pienso pelear estos tres meses, pelearé contra mí mismo, porque siga siendo todo normal.  
\- No se puede luchar contra el destino.  
\- No pienso jugar a dos bandas.  
\- Siempre serás tú el único capaz de romper mis esquemas, yo no necesito un amigo, lo necesito todo de ti.  
\- ¿Por qué haces esto?  
\- Tú has decidido tenerme en tu vida y ahora no pienso perderte.  
\- ¿Qué pasaría si te requiriesen el lunes en una misión secreta en mi casa de los Hamptons?  
\- Que debería comprar bañadores nuevos.  
\- Entonces dalo por seguro, esa semana serás toda para mí.  
\- Eso es lo que quiero.  
\- Vaya, creí que no vendría doctor.  
\- Pues se equivocó detective.  
\- ¿Qué le parece la noticia? Quizás la próxima vez que nos veamos será para traer al mundo a un hijo.  
\- ¿Estás, estás embarazada?  
\- No, pero Katie y yo queremos buscarlo.  
\- Aún es pronto.  
\- No venda la piel del oso antes de cazarlo.  
\- ¿Insinúas algo?  
\- De aquí a tres meses pueden pasar muchas cosas, quizás cambie de opinión su prometida.  
\- ¿Lo dice por usted? Me río en su cara.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué le tiembla la voz al verme cerca de ella y no para de rascarse la nariz? Eso se llama tic nervioso, si no tuviese dudas no le hubiera pedido matrimonio, la ha encarcelado.

Entonces Javi le propino a Rick un empujón, haciéndole tropezar, sentí como perdía el control y si lo hacía se mostraría ante cien personas y sería su fin.

\- Venga doctor, responda, ¿o teme partirse las uñas?  
Rick no respondió y le golpeó en la cara casi rompiéndole un pómulo y dejando en ridículo a Javi.  
\- La próxima vez te mato imbécil.  
\- Señor, debemos irnos.- Cogió la chaqueta y salió disparado de la sala.

2 horas después...

Me fui de casa tras mantener una discusión con Javi y fui a casa de mi madre a dormir. No estaba tranquila y decidí llamar a Rick, no contestó pero yo supe donde estaba y me dirigí hacia el bosque.

\- No debías haber venido sola aquí con este tiempo.  
\- Estaba preocupada, necesitaba verte, lo lamento, no debiste haber ido.  
\- ¿Cómo está Javi?  
\- Le dejé con Lannie curándole, discutimos.  
\- Lo lamento.  
\- ¿Por qué no volvemos a tu casa? La tormenta está parando.  
\- Se acerca una noche fría, yo me quedaré.  
\- No, no pienso irme de aquí sin ti. -Me abracé a mí misma por el frío y nos dirigimos hacia el coche.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Estoy sin gasolina...

\- Si te llevo yo cuando llegues a casa estarás enferma, entremos en la caseta.

Estaba helada a pesar de las mantas, creo que enfermaré seriamente si seguía así.

\- Rick ¿qué haces comiendo?  
\- Es la única forma de que entres en calor, no pienso permitir que enfermes por mi culpa.

Al cabo de unos minutos sus pupilas se dilataron y se quitó la camiseta recostándose en mi lado de la cama.  
Me abracé a él y comencé a sentir el calor y tras unos minutos el frío desapareció.

\- ¿Mejor?  
Decidí responderle con un beso y esta vez no quería que se quedara sólo en besos.

CONTINUARÁ...

Aquí el enlace del vestido y pendientes...

.es/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1200x1200/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/g/a/galet_rojo_new_

.

 **GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS SON DE GRAN AYUDA!**

 **BESOS!**


	12. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10  
\- ¿Mejor?  
Decidí responderle con un beso y esta vez no quería que se quedara sólo en besos.

Se colocó encima de mí atrayéndome aún más, creo que nadie me había besado así, lento, pasional, eran besos que enamoraban.  
Siguió el camino de besos por mi cuello desabrochando los primeros botones de mi blusa y dejando sus labios en cada parte que descubría.  
\- Rick, estás ardiendo, la tormenta ha pasado, no quiero que te suceda nada por mi culpa.  
\- Se pasará, no te preocupes, saldré un rato a correr.  
\- Creo que tengo una idea mejor para arreglar eso.

Volví a besarle profundamente desabrochando su cinturón.

\- Kate, desde entonces yo no... la toxina me hace perder el control, la última vez que lo intenté casi lastimo a una mujer.  
\- Ella no era yo, no me harás daño, Rick, confío en ti.  
\- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Piensas casarte con él?  
\- Si estoy con él es porque siento que en cualquier momento me dejarás, ¿y entonces que tendré?  
\- Lo de Josh no será nada comparado a lo que podrían hacerte, sé que Stephann seguirá mandando a más, hasta que yo decida morir por ti, lo he visto Kate.  
\- Tus visiones cambian, según lo que hacemos ¿no? Entonces, bésame y abrázame después, pero esto no quedará así.

Me desperté, parecía totalmente distinto a ayer, era un día soleado, los rayos se reflejaban sobre mi piel, giré para abrazarme a mi sol personal pero lo único que encontré fueron las sábanas frías.  
Me puse los zapatos y le encontré en la futura casa de James, reconocí la canción que sonaba en la radio, era de los Rollings, Beast of Burden, era increíble su fuerza, su velocidad, cerré los ojos mordiéndome el labio y sonriendo recordando sus besos, sintiendo como el calor ascendía mi temperatura, era como un frenesí.  
Volví a buscarle con la mirada pero le había perdido, decidí acercarme un poco pero en cuanto di el primer paso sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor que hicieron sobresaltarme.

\- Buenos días preciosa...  
\- Veo que te has levantado con buenos ánimos, no sabía que te gustasen los Rollings, teniendo en cuenta que eres algo mayor.

Me di la vuelta lo más rápido que pude y eché a correr sin poder parar de reír, en menos de cinco segundos me alcanzó.

\- ¿Algo mayor eh? Tienes razón debería afeitarme, parece que tenga cien años más, que tontería eh¿?  
\- Así estás perfecto.  
\- Me gustaría saber qué se siente siendo como tú, ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar ¿Qué?  
\- Kate, sé que aparentemente eres más débil pero tú posees el mejor don, aquel que yo nunca podré volver a tener, y nunca te haría algo así, me da igual si suena egoísta pero quiero seguir viendo tus mejillas sonrojadas al verme, sentir tu calidez, tu corazón latir, ese brillo de tu mirada, que sigas siendo tú.  
\- ¿Y cuando sea una cincuentona? Seguro que no me deseas como ahora.  
\- No se trata de deseo físico Kate, en nosotros sólo consiste en amar a esa persona hasta el final de sus días. Ahora deberíamos volver, tu madre está empezando a preocuparse.  
\- Está bien...

Y tras una semana de aquello, me encontraba en su casa de los Hamptons, disfrutando del Sol, la playa y un servicio esperando mis pedidos.  
Me hizo gracia, el Martes apareció una mujer, nunca antes la había visto por la comisaría, solicitó mi ayuda para un caso, en ese momento lo entendí, bajé junto a ella las escaleras, me dijo que fuese a casa e hiciera la maleta, en menos de media hora estaba lista y viendo su magnífica sonrisa apoyada en un bonito deportivo.

Javi no paraba de enviarme mensajes o llamarme, recibiendo siempre mi negativa, estaba cansada de sus celos sin sentido.  
Ahora sólo quería dejar de pensar y relajarme al Sol, mientras leo.

\- ¿Te apetece un baño? Llevas muchas horas ahí, podrías enfermar.  
\- Soy yo o ¿quieres verme en bikini? - Dejó entrever una sonrisa pícara y un guiño que me deshizo, como solamente él sabía.  
\- ¿Me darías ese privilegio?  
\- No me gusta el agua.  
\- Vamos esta está perfecta, te encantará, ya verás.  
\- No me trae buenos recuerdos sólo es eso, no quiero meterme en la piscina, al igual que tú nunca me transformarías.

Salió de la piscina y me buscó en el salón encontrándome en el sofá, como una niña avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Vamos, ¿no sabes nadar, es eso?  
\- No.  
\- Venga, dímelo, no voy a quererte menos después.  
\- Estábamos unos amigos en una piscina, ya sabes, era una fiesta, a penas teníamos veinte años, me gustaba un chico, decidimos beber, se nos fue la mano y comenzamos a jugar, cada vez que perdías te tenían que sumergir hasta el fondo, me tocó a mí y aguanté diez segundos no podía más pero al estar borrachos no se daban cuenta de que me movía más avisándoles de que no podía y ellos siguieron empujando, hasta que me desmayé, eso es todo lo que recuerdo, después estuve dos días inconsciente, ya está ya puedes reírte.  
\- Al menos siéntate conmigo en el borde, ¿eso sí no? Yo te ayudo con el vestido.

Se sentó y yo que ya estaba dentro de la piscina apoyé mis manos en sus piernas y comencé a acariciarlas.

\- Rick...

Me aupé hasta poder llegar a sus labios, inclinándola más hacia delante creando que su mente sólo se preocupase de mi y que no fuese consciente de que estaba cubierta de agua hasta los hombros.  
Se separó por falta de aire y entonces fue consciente de donde estaba, automáticamente se tensó, comenzando a hiperventilar.

\- Hey, amor! Estoy aquí, no pasa nada, ves, te tengo sujeta.  
\- Rick.  
\- Mírame a los ojos, sólo mírame a mí, eso es... lo estás haciendo, no es tan complicado  
\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

watch?v=_Hzsm1MZDxA

(Es el enlace de una canción que pensé para este momento)

Empezamos a reírnos y me alzó llevándome hasta las escaleras de piedra, le peiné el flequillo colocándoselo en su sitio y acercándome hasta besar sus labios, suspirando al sentir sus manos recorrer mis piernas.  
Con mis manos rodeé su cuello acariciándole la nuca, mientras ahondaba el beso.

En ese momento me alzó haciendo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura, apoyándome con fuerza sobre una puerta, ahora sabía a lo que se refería cuando dijo que perdía el control, pero no iba a decirle nada o nunca volvería a tocarme.  
La ropa fue cayendo como si del baile más lento y sensual se tratara, mi piel se estremecía al sentir sus labios en mi cuerpo, le tomé la cara tenía que mirarme a los ojos.

\- Tranquilo, hagamos esto juntos.

Sabía que no era él, ahora era algo más parecido a un animal, a una bestia, lo sabía por el color de sus pupilas porque apenas había abierto la boca y mucho menos podía controlar su instinto.  
Siguió besando primero un pecho mientras jugaba con el otro, y tras un rato repetir el proceso al contrario, siguió dejando un reguero de besos hasta mi vientre, jugando con mi clítoris con fuerza, hundiéndose en mi, si seguía así no aguantaría mucho más  
Apoyó sus manos en el cabecero, mientras se introducía lentamente en mí, y yo sólo podía gemir en su oído y arquear mi espalda provocándole que doblara los barrotes del cabecero.  
Entonces comenzó un vaivén de movimientos rápidos y duros, le hice mirarme y fue en ese instante cuando me miró, cuando sentí en mi interior como todo se paraba a nuestro alrededor, sentí esa sensación, era amor.  
Relajó sus movimientos alargando el placer y la duración, y varios minutos después ambos tocamos el cielo.

\- Te amo.  
\- Te amo.

Nunca antes había sentido algo así, estaba exhausta y volví a abrir los ojos encontrándome con unos al fin azules.

\- Descansa amor, no te preocupes por nada.

Y con el sonido de la tormenta y sus caricias me entregué en los brazos de Morfeo.

EN NUEVA YORK...

\- Hey Javi!  
\- Hey colega!  
\- He visto a Katie aquí esta mañana, no sabía que estuvieseis en la casa de al lado.  
\- Sí... - Decidí seguirle el juego para saber de Katie- Sólo sabía que tenía una misión.  
\- ¿Interrumpo?  
\- No, tranquilo, tan sólo es que Katie está dormida.  
\- No me extraña tío, después de la que habéis montado, tío siempre me dijiste que Katie era buena pero esta noche la escuché gritar, debe ser una fiera.  
\- ¿¡Qué!?  
\- Lo siento tío sé que no debería haber escuchado.

\- Tío si algún día quieres llevo a otra tía y nos lo montamos los cuatro, como en la Universidad eh¿?

En ese instante colgué, no debe ser un error, busqué el gps de Kate en el ordenador, algo bueno tenía que tener ser policía.  
Daba en los Hamptons, en la casa de al lado de Royce, no podía creerlo, Kate me estaba engañando con otro, iba a encontrar a ese hijo de perra, metí el número del otro teléfono que se encontraba en la casa y lo metí en la base de datos.

40%  
65%  
87%  
98%  
100%...  
\- Veamos quién eres hijo de puta.

En cuanto su nombre apareció en la pantalla tiré el ordenador al suelo, cogí las llaves del coche y decidí que mataría a ese hijo de puta con mis propias manos, cogí la glock y sin importarme una mierda la lluvia y el viento salí disparado hacia allí.

EN LOS HAMPTONS...

En cuanto desperté estaba rodeada por las sábanas y por unos brazos fuertes que acariciaban seriamente mis muñecas y mi abdomen.  
\- Buenos días amor, no son ni las seis...  
\- Debiste pararme Kate, mira estas marcas.  
\- Lo repetiría una y otra vez, eres el primero que me hizo sentir así Rick.  
\- Debería comprarme una cama nueva.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

\- No sabes cuánto llevaba esperando esto...  
\- Lo sé, yo tuve que aguantarme todas esas veces que empezaste como en la cabaña.  
\- Ahora ya no hace falta, ¿verdad?  
\- No, sólo hace falta que desayunes bien para la segunda ronda mi amor.  
\- Mmmm...

En menos de un minuto tenía frente a mí una bandeja llena de tostadas, toritas y café.  
\- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?  
\- Me aleg-

\- ¿Qué?

Se había quedado en estado de shock, le movía la cara pero no me miraba tras unos minutos de desesperación, me alejó y se fue de la habitación trayendo la maleta y rápidamente recogiendo mis cosas.

\- ¿¡Puedes decirme por qué cojones recoges?!  
\- Ha ocurrido algo, debes volver.  
\- Era una visión... ¿Qué has visto? ¡Rick!  
\- Coge el teléfono van a llamarte y te enterarás.

\- ¿¡Kate?!  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Es Javi, supongo que iría a darte una sorpresa a los Hamptons y... Kate tuvo un accidente de madrugada, perdió el control del coche y se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Kate?

En ese momento colgué y le busqué con la mirada.  
\- No debí traerte y mucho menos dejar que pasara algo así.  
\- Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, dime qué diablos has visto.  
\- Anoche recibió una llamada de un amigo, le dijo que por qué no le avisó que estaban en los Hamptons que te vio en casa, que nos escuchó anoche, se enteró y quiso venir a por mí, la tormenta le hizo perder el control.  
En el coche comencé a derramar mis lágrimas por Javi pero también porque sabía que esto sería nuestro fin, cuando ni siquiera habíamos comenzado.

\- Kate, para mí no es el fin.  
\- ¿No?  
\- Ahora más que nunca debemos estar juntos, lo sé.  
\- Gracias, por todo.

\- ¡Katie!  
\- Señora Espósito...  
\- Hija, llámame Rita, ¿Quién es él?  
\- Es... un amigo, es doctor, le llamé para que nos informara.  
\- Iré dentro para ver que pueden decirme.  
\- Rick...  
\- Ahora nos vemos, Javi es fuerte, saldrá de esta.

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS...  
A petición de Rita, Rick fue el médico de Javi, hoy estaba previsto que despertara y después le realizarían pruebas para saber si tenía secuelas, Rick a penas pudo moverse del hospital, así que excepto del horario del hospital no nos veíamos.

\- ¡Hijo! No puedo creer que te vea vivo.  
\- ¿Kate?  
\- Estoy... aquí.  
\- Mamá puedes?  
\- Sí os dejo tortolitos, gracias doctor.  
\- Nada.  
\- Javi yo... o siento sé que no...  
\- ¿Qué tal el caso? Llevo sin saber de ti una semana amor, no puedo estar tanto sin saber de ti.  
\- ¿No recuerdas nada?  
\- ¿Qué debería recordar? Sé que te llamé y no lo cogías, luego no sé como acabé en el coche, me dijeron que iba a sorprenderte.

Miré a Rick y nos quedamos atónitos, en cierto modo, eso era aún peor, ¿qué debíamos hacer? Estaba hecha un mar de dudas.

\- Iré a revisar algo...

\- Al fin solos.  
\- Sí.  
\- Kate, esto sólo me hizo reflexionar, no quiero esperar más, Katherine Houghton Beckett ¿le harías a este hombre el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Me mostró un anillo, enorme, demasiado creo yo.

\- Era de tu madre, me dijo que te haría especial ilusión, ¿qué dices?  
\- Ya, - tragué saliva- Ya contesté, en menos de tres semanas.  
\- No, quiero que sea dentro de una semana, mañana me darán el alta, sólo fue un golpe que podía haber sido mi vida, sé que tienes dudas pero las cosas pasan por algo ¿no? si sobreviví es para que veas que tienes otra oportunidad y quizás luego no la haya.

Vamos... debe funcionar el chantaje emocional, venga Kate... acepta, cuando seas mía no podrás hacer nada, vamos...

\- ... E..está bien.

La besé con fuerza queriendo borrar los labios de ese malnacido.  
\- La. lamento interrumpir.  
\- Rick...  
\- Kate ¿podemos hablar?  
\- Sí.

\- Kate, le he escuchado, es mentira lo recuerda todo, sólo quiere hacerte caer, si le aceptas no podré hacer nada.  
\- Rick, tenias razón lo nuestro es imposible, casi mato a Javi.  
\- No, debes hacerme caso, lo recuerda.  
\- No juegues con eso Rick, es muy ruin.  
\- Ese hijo de puta te está engañando.

Le di una bofetada que incluso me hizo daño en la mano.

\- Javi, puede ser muchas cosas pero no es eso, le conozco, no puedo creer que pienses así después de anoche.  
\- Kate, te amo pero si das ese paso.  
\- Si tanto me amas seguirás luchando, ahora necesito pensar Rick.  
\- Creí que me amabas.  
\- Pero me di cuenta que también a Javi y demasiado.  
\- Eso no es amor, es lástima.  
\- Necesito tiempo, hablamos.  
\- Kate...  
\- Rick...

\- ¿Todo bien amor?  
\- Sí...  
\- Estamos solos ¿sabes? Las enfermeras me quitaron las vías y no tengo lesiones, sólo necesito mimos.  
La única forma de saber a quién amaba era así, me acerqué a la cama y para su sorpresa me saqué el vestido haciéndole ver que solamente llevaba un tanga negro, me puse sobre él y comencé a besarlo lánguidamente.  
Me subió introduciéndome de golpe en él, mientras excitaba mis pezones a la vez que cabalgaba sobre él.

\- Ha sido increíble amor.

Sólo podía derramar lágrimas, dios..., qué he hecho, no me va a perdonar jamás, pero es mejor así, debo aprender a vivir sin él de esa forma, quería a Javi y él a mí, con locura, maldito Richard Castle, por qué tuviste que girar mi mundo.

Dos días después...

-Ya llegué!  
\- Estoy en el despacho señor! ¿Le importaría traerme un informe de la mesa?  
\- A sus órdenes viejo.

Fui a la cocina y busqué entre los papeles de la encimera, este hombre siempre fue un desastre del orden, encontré el sobre pero se calló otro más pequeño, pude identificar el aroma de Kate, así que tras acercarle el sobre cogí el que ponía mi nombre con una perfecta caligrafía y decidí ir a mi despacho.  
Desde ese día no supe nada de ella, a pesar de pensar que era lo mejor, mi mente recordaba esa noche, una y otra vez, recuerdo cada beso, cada suspiro suyo, cada parte de su cuerpo y de pensar que ese cabrón la tenía se quebraba todo.  
Quizás era una carta en la que me pedía que no entrase más en su vida, si me pedía eso debería ir a Stephann pues sólo con la muerte podría, pero mi lado más inocente me decía que era una carta para escaparnos, lejos, fuera de este mundo, donde sólo fuéramos ella y yo.  
Pero sin duda cuando abrí ese sobre era mucho peor de lo que pensaba, de lo que ni quise imaginar y ya sabía el fin de esa linda caligrafía, necesitaba aire, explotar...

CONTINUARÁ... ¿Qué creéis que será? TENDRÉIS QUE SEGUIR PARA DESCUBRIRLO!  
NO ME MATÉIS!


	13. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? No ha dejado de llamarte durante días, está preocupada.

\- Dejó de ser mi problema.

\- Es lo que querías, que ella formase una familia, que alcanzase sus sueños, que se casase.

\- Sabes que ni yo era capaz de creerme aquello.

\- Lucha, ya has pasado suficiente, ¿Stephan? que le den, es tu vida, el tuvo su oportunidad y la desaprovechó, ve a la boda, usa esa invitación, hazle saber que pelearás.

\- También tengo un límite, iré a dar una vuelta.

\- La última vez que dijiste eso desapareciste durante tres días.

\- Era eso o matar al imbécil de Espósito y ahora ve a arreglarte, queda sólo una hora para la boda.

\- Está bien, no luches por ella, pero si vas con Stephann acabarás convirtiéndote en alguien como él, alguien capaz de matar, por dios Rick, no te das cuenta de que eso es lo que quería, lo hizo todo él, sabes que siempre quiso que te unieras a ellos, siempre te quisieron por tu poder.

\- Llegó la hora, estás hermosa hija.

\- Gracias mamá.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, dejando ver a un elegante James, mi sonrisa se amplió y busqué tras de él unos ojos color zafiro pero lo único que encontré fue la negativa de James.

\- Señora Beckett, ¿podría dejarnos un momento a solas?

\- Por supuesto, estaré en la puerta.

\- Te ves hermosa Katherinne.

\- ¿Rick?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Él también tiene su límite hija, intenté convencerlo o que al menos te respondiera. Cuando vio la invitación lo encontré apretándola, sin decir nada más cogió la puerta y se fue sin apenas darme cuenta, estuvo tres días desaparecido, creo que fue a ver a Stephan, Kate, está cambiado, ya no le importa nada, se unió a ellos, lo están convirtiendo en alguien sin corazón.

\- Él dijo que era así como debería ser, siempre le escuché decir que nuestra relación nos destruiría lentamente.

\- Sin embargo vuestra separación casi lo hace en menos de veinticuatro horas.

\- Sólo quiero que este día pase, necesito hablar con él que me entienda.

\- Iré a sentarme abajo, no quiero interrumpir más, nos vemos Katherine.

Antes de que cruzara la puerta le abracé fuertemente dándole las gracias por todo, este debería ser un día lleno de nervios, amor, alegría y lo único que sentía era miedo y añoro por Rick, siempre será él.

\- No sabe lo que se pierde, eres una mujer extraordinaria.

\- Hija, es hora de los últimos retoques. ¿estás bien?

\- No va a venir mamá.

\- ¿Qué esperabas que aplaudiese la ceremonia y brindase por vosotros? Nunca entenderé vuestra relación, pero sé que hay algo que os une de una manera sobrehumana.

\- No te lo he contado todo... Dios... No estuve fuera por un caso, me fui con Rick, a su casa de los Hamptons, aún sueño con aquella noche mamá, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

\- ¿Dónde queda Javier en todo esto?

\- Se enteró por un amigo, cogió el coche y tuvo el accidente, Rick me dijo en el hospital que no tenía lesiones graves, que lo recordaba todo y estaba jugando conmigo, discutimos.

\- ¿Y tú qué crees?

\- No lo sé mamá, me sentí demasiado culpable en ese momento y me pudo la presión a la que me sometió Javier, ¿qué iba a decirle?

\- No.

\- Es más complicado de lo que crees, Rick, no es como los demás.

\- Imagino que no puedo saber más, pero tienes la última palabra Katie, sigo con esto o vamos a casa y llamamos a Rick.

\- Si sigo me va a odiar...

\- Tendrás que vivir con ello.

Rick, perdóname, pero no soy buena para ti, nunca lo he sido, espero que estés escuchando mi mente, te amo.

Dejé caer una lágrima que limpié rápidamente con la mano.

\- No podemos hacer esperar a la gente mucho más.

\- Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo les declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Nos fundimos en un beso, hasta que escuchamos a los invitados aplaudir, esto era lo correcto, ya no había vuelta atrás, sentí como si algo se hiciera más fuerte en mi, tan fuerte que tuve que regular mi respiración.

\- ¿Estás bien amor?

\- Sí, sólo ha sido un pinchazo.

\- ¿Me permites este baile Señora de Espósito?

\- Me gustaría conservar mi apellido, eso quedó anticuado.

\- Está bien.

Decidí dejar de pensar en Rick, era mi día, debería disfrutarlo, mi padre le pidió el turno a Javi y yo me abracé a él.

\- Creo que este es el momento que ningún padre quiere que llegue nunca, el día en que su niña se va.

\- Nunca me iré, ¿recuerdas?

\- Como olvidarlo, mamá tuvo que irse por trabajo y tú me prometiste que nunca me dejarías solito, eras una niña.

\- ...

\- ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya?

\- Papá cómo sabías que mamá era la mujer de tu vida.

\- Cada vez que la miraba mi mundo temblaba, no sé supongo que eso se sabe. Katie creo que es tarde como para tener dudas. Sé que Javier será un gran marido, ¿sabes por qué? Porque soy policía, y nosotros sabemos eso, además de que sé perseguir a alguien hasta el final del mundo con mi glock.

Logró sacarme una sonrisa, podrían pasar años que yo seguiría siendo la niña de mi padre y él mi modelo a seguir sin duda alguna.

Seguí bailando junto a mi padre hasta que vi una figura familiar en mi balcón.

\- Rick...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Papá ¿te importa que vaya un momento al baño?

\- Ve con él, te cubro con Javi.

\- Gracias!

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, entrando al balcón pero no vi a nadie.

\- Soy Kate, puedes salir.

\- ...

\- ¿Rick?

Le abracé lo más fuerte que pude pero sin ser correspondido, miré hacia arriba y descubrí en él una cara seria, fría, como nunca antes.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, no debí haber venido.

Antes de que huyese de la habitación le tomé de la mano y lo hice girar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Kate...

\- ¿Te has cortado el pelo?

Hasta ese momento no me había fijado, dejó atrás su corta melena y se rapó un poco los lados dándole un aire distinto, pero estaba aún más irresistible.

\- Pensé que me querías que siempre estarías conmigo, he estado tres días sin saber de ti, al menos podrías haberme cogido las llamadas. Si es por lo de la boda, tú solo te lo has buscado, no has luchado lo suficiente por mí, nunca lo hiciste.

Necesitaba provocarle, que hiciera algo, devolverle las ganas de luchar, o al menos alejarlo de Stephan, porque en menos de una semana lo había convertido en un monstruo.

\- Cuéntame qué ocurre... ¿Es por Stephan? ¿Te hizo algo?

\- Él sólo trata de ayudarme, no lo culpes a él, pero si quieres culpar a alguien, que sea tu... marido, al que tanto dices amar.

Podrás mentirle a tu madre, a tu familia, a Javi pero a mí no Kate, ni a ti tampoco, ya no más.

Debo irme, me esperan.

\- Rick, sé que... sé que te lastimé, eso me mata, me está matando, sólo dame un poco de tiempo, quizás.

\- No, no se trata de ti.

\- ¿No es por mí es por ti? ¿Enserio?

\- No, soy bueno para ti, ahora lo sé, hace un tiempo lo fui, pero ya no.

\- No puedes dejarme, lo dijiste y también lo prometiste, eres, eres lo que necesito.

\- Tú no eras así Kate, nunca habrías actuado así, yo soy el culpable, yo te he cambiado por enamorarme de una humana, nunca debe pasarnos algo así.

Tienes razón te prometí que a mi lado, nada, ni nadie te haría más daño, esta es la única forma de conseguirlo, ahora vuelve con tu familia, vuelve a tu casa o saldrás lastimada.

\- Rick, lo que ocurrió con Josh, no fue nada.

\- Mi mundo no es para ti.

\- No puedes hacerme esto.

\- Te prometo que no volverás a verme, será como si no hubiera existido.

\- Lamento interrumpir esta emotiva escena, pero debemos irnos, te ves radiante Kate.

\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! Dime ¿¡En qué lo has convertido?! - Le empujé esperando que me contestara y miré a los otros dos que venían con él.

\- Tranquilos, sólo es una humana.

\- ¡El nunca quiso ser así! Lo has convertido en alguien sin sentimientos, frío.

\- Él ya era así, no tiene alma ni sentimiento, sólo instintos.

\- Tú no sabes nada acerca de él.

El más joven comenzó a reírse - ¿Y crees que tú sí sólo por haberte acostado con él?

Me acerqué a él y le di una bofetada que le hizo encender su mirada en el negro más intenso que nunca había visto.

\- Edgar tranquilo, has aprendido a controlarte.

Retrocedí lentamente y lo vi directo hacia mí pero antes de que me alcanzase, Rick lo apartó de un sólo empujón a la otra parte de la habitación, poniéndome tras de él.

Cuando quiso volver se encontró con Stephan que lo frenó con su mano y se fueron antes de que parpadease.

\- Es un buen chico, lleva un par de meses siendo, así, aún pierde el control.

\- Rick, tu brazo...

Tenía el brazo lleno de arañazos pero comenzaron a desaparecer las marcas.

\- Debo irme, ya, cuídate.

\- Hazlo tú, no olvides quién eres, tú no eres como ellos Rick, te pienso esperar.

Me tomó de la cara y me besó lentamente y creí morir en ese instante.

\- Te mereces una oportunidad sin mí, dame un par de años y si sigues pensando igual volveré.

\- Es demasiado tiempo.

\- Un año.

\- Sigue siendo demasiado.

\- Es mi última oferta.

\- Te quiero Rick.

\- Intenta olvidarme, te mereces ser feliz sin mí.

\- Quédate conmigo.

-Adiós...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJAD REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!


	14. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Octubre (4 meses después)

 _Richard, has desaparecido, ¿con quién puedo hablar ahora? Cuando te fuiste con él, te llevaste todo contigo, vemos tu ausencia en todo, no merece la pena Señorito, vuelve, ven a casa._

 _James._

Ste- ¿Otra carta?

R- No es asunto tuyo, además es de James.

Ste- Fuiste tú quien decidiste alejarte, esa no es la mejor forma de hacerlo, sé que te metes en su cabeza.

R- Me fui, me marché, pero veo su ausencia allá donde mire, es como si me perforaran el pecho al alejarme de ella. Y entonces vienen las visiones, las pesadillas, no puedo dejar de verla.

Ste- Lo sé, te escucho gritar cada noche, sólo deja de dormir, te está consumiendo.

R- Es la única manera de estar con ella desde aquí, sin hacerle daño.

Ste- Déjame a mí y en menos de un mes la habrás olvidado.

R- Ni se te ocurra, incumple el tratado, ponle una mano encima y no tendré reparo alguno.

Ste- Está bien, tranquilo, vamos.

Mientras tanto en NY...

Me levanté sobresaltada y con ello desperté a Javi también.

JE- Hey! ¿Ocurre algo? Kate deberías ir al médico no paras de tener sueños desde hace un mes y te levantas sudando.

K- No, no es nada, tranquilo, sigue durmiendo iré a tomar el aire.

JE- Está bien amor.

Salí al balcón del despacho, cerré los ojos y comencé a relajar mis pulsaciones, no podía ser casualidad, era él le sentía, en mis sueños, me concentré, recordando el sueño, él y yo en los Hamptons, más bien era un recuerdo, al menos esta vez no nos mataban, cuando tenía esas pesadillas, era horrible, ver cómo le hacían daño por mi culpa me partía el alma.

Le sentía, y viendo de lo que era capaz, no sabía si era cosa suya o estaba comenzando a volverme loca como decía Javi.

Y bueno él era otro punto, es verdad que desde que se alejó Rick hemos estado mejor pero siempre me faltaba algo y ese algo es él, es su sonrisa, son sus besos, sus caricias.

E- Kate.

K- Edgar... ¿Dónde está?

E- Lejos de ti, estás a salvo.

K- ¿A salvo de qué?

E- De él mismo, Kate, no estamos hechos para amar, sino para matar.

K- Eso no es real.

E- ¿No? ¿Qué crees que sucede cuando perdemos el control? Casi mato a mi madre de un empujón, ¿eso es amar? Ninguno somos capaces de controlarnos, somos bestias Kate, sólo seguimos instintos.

K- ¿Para qué has venido?

E- Quería comprobar una cosa, pero veo que estaba equivocado contigo. Creí que sólo era interés pero puedo ver en tus reacciones al hablar de él que existe algo más fuerte.

K- Nunca fue de otro modo.

E- Es difícil, sobre todo cuando alguien controla tus decisiones.

K- ¿Qué?

E- Stephan controlaba tus decisiones, hacías todo lo que él quería en lo referente a tu ahora marido, por eso le diste una segunda oportunidad, por eso te casaste, lo hizo Stephan para alejar a Rick, por eso mandó a Josh.

Tranquila ya me ocupé de que eso no vuelva a suceder, por eso he venido, para que él no pudiese ejercer más sobre ti.

K- Él nunca volverá.

E- Pero tú si puedes ir, yo sé cómo hacerlo.

K- Deja que me prepare y salimos ahora mismo.

E- No, espera, no es tan sencillo, donde está somos todos invictos, debes tener paciencia, puedes estar tranquila Stephan no se enterará de nada, pero debes confiar en mi.

K- ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

E- Te contaré como hacerlo, no tenemos tiempo, Stephan está matándolo poco a poco, ahora está indefenso, manipulable, sé cómo acabará esto y es muerto.

¿Qué dices?

K- Haré lo que haga falta por salvarle, ¿por dónde debo empezar? Debería dejar a Javi.

E- ¡No! Eso levantaría las sospechas de Stephan y es lo último que queremos.

K- Está bien ¿entonces?

E- Quiero mostrarte algo, viene tu marido, excúsate dile que tienes trabajo, te espero en media hora en la puerta de atrás.

K. Bien...

J- ¿Con quién hablabas?

K- Papeleo.

J- No me mientas, Kate, ¿es él? ¿Está aquí de nuevo?

K- ¿Quién?

J- El doctor, sé que estuvisteis juntos, que me fuiste infiel, mentí para mantenerte a mi lado, hice como si no recordase, pero aún tengo tu imagen con él en la cabeza, el día de nuestra boda lo sentí, no sirvió de nada, no pude hacer que fueses mía, porque nunca fue así.

Así que seamos sinceros, será mejor que lo dejemos así.

K- Javi, por favor, no hagas esto...

J- ¿Por qué?

K- Porque te necesito ahora a mi lado.

J- Ya me cansé Kate.

K- Si me dejas, él, desaparecerá, sé que es complicado pero no puedo contarte más. Sé que es egoísta y lo lamento.

J- Kate he sufrido mucho y no soy algo que se pueda reparar fácilmente. ¿Y qué saco de eso?

K- Te cederé mi puesto, sé que siempre lo has anhelado, será tuyo, eso te abrirá las puertas al FBI.

Esperaba que eso sirviera, necesitaba tenerlo junto a mí.

J- Vaya, sí que debes querer al doctorcito...

K- Javi, haré lo que sea.

J- ¿Qué tiene él que no haya tenido yo? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

K- Ojalá lo supiera, pero eso quiere decir que no soy la mujer de tu vida, aún hay alguien ahí afuera esperando para ti.

J- Supongo que sí, lo haré por ti, pero nunca vuelvas a pedirme algo así, es humillante.

K- Gracias Javi...

Javi se fue a trabajar y fui hacia la puerta de atrás en busca de Edgar.

E- Debemos irnos, se nos va a hacer tarde.

Llegamos hasta una casa alejada, creo que ni siquiera seguíamos en Nueva York. ¿Por qué ir tan lejos?

E- Antes de empezar me gustaría saber que conoces acerca de nosotros.

K- Sois inmortales a causa de una toxina, no padecéis, frío, ni calor, y increíblemente fuertes además de tener poderes.

E- Yo fui concebido, no creado, Stephan transformó a mi madre mientras aún me llevaba en su vientre, me crié con ellos, crecí, pensaron que era mortal, pero comenzaron las fiebres, la fuerza vino y la necesidad de cazar, somos lo algo así como los lobos, cazamos pero no comemos todo solo arrasamos con todo lo que tenemos a nuestro paso, somos bestias.

K- No sabía que fuese posible, ¿entonces un inmortal podría..?

E- ¿Quieres saber si puedes tener un hijo con él? Técnicamente es imposible, pero he visto muchas cosas.

K. Ya..

E- Dejemos ese tema aparcado, está en Canadá, ahí es donde nos refugiamos los primeros años antes de entrar en contacto con los humanos, así que sería meterte en la boca del lobo.

Tendremos que trabajar mucho.

K- Estoy preparada.

E- Bien, no debes subestimarlos, aparentemente son cálidos, mortales, son mucho más agresivos, nunca tenemos esa necesidad de sangre, para eso fuimos creados, para asesinar, no necesitamos ser numerosos como uno humano pero ninguno humano podría con nosotras. Hay algo que jamás debes olvidar, no les mires fijamente, te leerían y descubrirían tu calidez, si lo haces, tú pierdes.

Te presentaré, estaba en el bosque, te olí y decidí llevarte a un lugar seguro pues había mortales cerca y no quería que llamaras la atención.

K- Olvidas que ya me conocen, se daría cuenta, Rick lo vería y Stephan leería sus pensamientos.

E- No si les mantengo alejados, puedo hacer que todo lo referente a ti no exista, no podrían dañarte.

K- Demasiado fácil, ¿no hay ningún pero?

E- Sí... Rick, duerme para aparecer en tus sueños, para estar cerca de ti, si no lo consigue creerá que...

K- Que he muerto, no, no puedes hacerle eso.

E- Para cuando eso ocurra, ya estarás lista, puede salir bien o acabar de otra forma, tranquila no les haré conocedores de ellos hasta que sea oportuno.

K- Bien... ¿Cómo sabré actuar?

E- Tranquila, de eso me ocupo yo, me meteré en sus mentes y les haré creer que no eres tú. Deberás ir recta, intenta no parpadear más de tres veces por minuto, y te daré ropa nueva y la insignia del consejo.

K- ¿Y si nos descubren?

E- Procuraremos que eso no suceda y si en el peor de los casos ocurriera, corre, sube todo lo que puedas, te encontrará, yo me comunicaré con él, se lo debo.

K. Gracias Edgar, gracias.

Mañana seguiremos practicando, debes conocer a todo el mundo, saber como actuar.

 _Llegamos al refugio, estaba escondido, pero mi piel se erizó al pensar en la cantidad de inmortales que deseaban acabar conmigo que había en su interior._

 _Entramos, todo estaba oscuro, atraparon a Edgar y corrí, como él me dijo y le vi, magullado, mirando hacia la ventana, cayendo al suelo, muriendo._

 _K- ¡Rick! ¡Aguanta! no puedes dejarme así._

 _R - Te amo, siempre.._

 _St- Fin del juego._

K- ¡NOOOOO!

J- ¿Qué ocurre Kate?

K- Una... pesadilla, era demasiado real, era como un sueño, una advertencia.

J- Tu amigo te debe estar esperando, llegas media hora tarde.

Fui al punto de encuentro se acercaba la hora y las pesadillas aumentaron con ello.

E- Llegas tarde...

K- Lo lamento, llevo días sin dormir, las pesadillas no cesan.

E- Vamos a empezar, debes conocer los miembros del consejo, sus debilidades, sus dones.

Este es Dakon, puede dejarte quieto, indefenso, Pol es aún peor es el invicto más fuerte y rápido, es la mano derecha de Stephan, al cual ya conoces, y por último Fevor, con sólo tocarte te transmite una descarga eléctrica capaz de matarte.

Pero todos tienen una debilidad, su sed de sangre.

K- Está bien creo que lo tengo todo.

E- La semana que viene iremos hacia allí, tienen reunión fuera los miembros del consejo, entonces será nuestra oportunidad.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

K- ¡Edgar! Te estaba esperando, llegaste tarde... ¿Qué ocurre?

E- Kate.

K- Dime qué demonios está pasando.

E- No sé cómo pero Rick, se enteró, sabe nuestro plan, tranquila, Stephan no es consciente de nada.

K- Entonces eso es ¡estupendo! ¿Por qué no lo celebras?

E- Rick le dijo a Stephan que no quería seguir con aquello, no quería formar parte del consejo, no podía seguir quitando vidas por placer, se reveló, Rick no rompía ninguna regla actuando así, pero uno de los miembros del consejo le tachó de traidor, comenzaron a pelear e hirió a Dakon, Stephan lo aprovechó para castigarle y le están torturando Kate, y la única forma es haciendo que te olvide, no le queda mucho, sé de esos ataques, morirá Kate.

K- No... ¡Llévame con él!

Me llevó lo más rápido posible pero llegado un punto del camino se detuvo, bajándome de su espalda.

K- ¡¿Qué has visto Edgar?! ¡¿Qué le están haciendo?!

E- Van a reconvertirlo, van a matarlo, el veneno, le pone en un estado de shock, y le torturan con electricidad, veneno, golpes, le destruyen y cuando está débil y no puede defenderse le inyectan toxina, quieren que alcance la inmortalidad en su máxima función, olvidará cualquier recuerdo, le convertirán en un arma y cuando sea un peligro porque no tendrá control le matarán, será como convencer a un niño, sólo tendrán que decirle que se suicide y él obedecerá.

K- ¡Corre! ¡Debes llevarme hasta él!

Pareció reaccionar, me cogió subiéndome encima suya y corriendo lo máximo que podía, tenía que llegar a tiempo o no podría perdonármelo, si me olvidaba y moría, entonces no tendría nada...

CONTINUARÁ...

LAMENTO LA ESPERA PERO NO SABÍA COMO ENFOCAR ESTE PUNTO DE LA HISTORIA...


	15. Chapter 13

Lamento la espera pero hasta vacaciones me ha sido imposible actualizar, por los ezámenes finales, es cortito pero espero os guste!

CAPÍTULO 13

St: ¿Qué ocurre?

A: Tenemos visita, Edgar y a la otra no la conocemos, sólo sé que es inmortal.

St: Tráelos.

E: Ha de estar por aquí encuéntralo, Stephan no anda buscando. Sube a aquella habitación, corre.

Llegué hasta la puerta pero estaba cerrada, no tenía tiempo, así que la tiré de una patada, y lo que vi me dejó asombrada.

A diferencia de las demás habitaciones, esta era totalmente blanca y había un cristal que dividía la habitación en dos, me acerqué lentamente y fue entonces cuando le vi, estaba atado a miles de cables, de repente algo se accionó y comenzaron a darle descargas los cables, y empezaron los gritos, rabiaba de dolor, necesitaba sacarle de ahí.

Intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba blindada al igual que el cristal, busqué algo, una manivela lo que fuera para hacer que entrara.

Los nervios podían conmigo y no me dejaban pensar y unidos a sus gritos, aún menos, encontré lo que andaba buscando y lo pulsé, se accionó la puerta, no lo dudé y entré a aquella sala de tortura.

De nuevo ahí estaban los gritos, comencé a quitarle los cables y a desactivar las máquinas esperando respuesta.

K: Rick...

Abrió los ojos y sólo pude abrazarlo.

K: Estás vivo...

R: No puedes estar aquí, tú tuviste un accidente, ellos, ellos me lo dijeron.

K. Soy yo, Kate.

Salió de la cama y me abrazó como nunca antes.

R: Kate.

K: Sí, soy yo.

Sonrió y me paré a ver sus heridas, eso era mi culpa.

R: Sanarán, no te preocupes.

K: La última vez dijiste, dijiste que no me querías.

R. Merecías una oportunidad, intenté volver, pero dijeron que habías muerto, todo era producto de sus torturas, sólo quería morir.

K: Rick.

R: ¿Sí?

K: Bésame...

Podía morir ahí mismo, que después de haberle sentido de nuevo, nada más necesitaba, volví a besarle, con fuerza, con necesidad.

R: Salgamos de aquí.

A: ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Te vas sin despedirte después de todo...

R: Sí.

A: Stephan quiere verte, está enfadado.

R: He decidido vivir.

A: Edgar también y está sufriendo por ti, sólo será un momento.

R: Kate, espérame, abajo.

A: Stephan la quiere a ella también.

R: Por encima de mí.

G: ¿Por qué nos hacéis esperar?

R: Gina...

G: Al final te salvó la pequeña mortal.

R: Vamos Kate.

Nosotros estábamos atrás.

R: Haz lo que yo te diga, no la mires, controla tus emociones, tu dolor, todo.

No tengas miedo, no te harán daño.

K: ¿Y a ti?

R: ...

G: Ya estamos aquí, hermano.

Ste: Vaya, vaya, que agradable sorpresa, Kate está viva, después de todo.

Lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a uno de sus hombres.

Ste: Me encantan los finales felices.

R: Hazlo de una vez y déjalos ir.

K: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ste: Eres una chica fuerte Katherine, no cualquiera se atreve a venir aquí, veamos si eres igual de valiente, Gina...

G: Encantada, te dolerá un poquito.

R: ¡No!

Me empujó lejos haciendo que chocara contra una columna, para así recibirlo él.

K: ¡Dejadlo!

Ste: Hermana... para.

Estaba de rodillas, soportando las secuelas del dolor recibido.

A: Es una pena, pero sabe demasiado, no podemos permitirlo.

Ste: Tienes razón. Allan, acaba con ella.

Allan fue a por mí pero Rick lo impidió, pero estaba débil, comenzaba a fallar la fuerza, a debilitarse.

Stephan entró en ellos y consiguieron doblegarle, Edgar intentó ayudar pero le atraparon también.

Le pusieron de rodillas, asfixiándolo, matándolo para siempre.

K. ¡Dejadle en paz! ¡Rick! ¡Nooooo!

CONTINUARÁ...


	16. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

K.¡NOOOOOOO!

...

K: ¿Rick?

R: Estoy aquí, tranquila, puedes seguir durmiendo, todo ha acabado ya.

Era otra maldita pesadilla, desde que llegamos a casa no han dejado de sucederse, después de haber estado tan cerca de perderlo no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

K: Deberíamos arreglarnos, apenas quedan unos 30 minutos para la ceremonia.

R: Debes recuperarte, bastante has sufrido ya, yo iré, no es sitio para ti.

K: No! no pienso volver a separarme de ti.

R: No debes temer mi marcha, no volveré a dejarte.

K: Me gustaría ir, murió por mí, le debo eso.

R: Kate, hay algo que quiero contarte, más bien lo necesito, no puedo con este peso.

K: Sea lo que sea, puede esperar, he de ducharme.

Llegamos al lugar, era apartado, no reconocí a nadie, pero eran todos invictos, de nuevo mi imagen reflejada en ellos volvió a mi mente, una vida eterna junto a él, era más de lo que podía desear.

No pude evitar emocionarme, fue cruel del modo en que acabaron con él, me permitió escapar, a ambos, no recuerdo mucho, Rick se encargó de que recordase lo suficiente, era la única forma de poder sobrevivir a ellos. Al menos vimos una cara conocida...

James: ¿Qué ocurre Rick?

R: No puedo evitar pensar que entregó su vida porque yo me enamoré de una humana.

J: Encontraste a tu compañera, mereces ser feliz.

R: Pero a qué precio. Nunca te he dado las gracias por hacerme conseguir esta vida extraordinaria.

J: ¿A qué viene eso? Aún no me voy a morir.

R: Ahora tengo alguien por quien luchar, voy a intentarlo James. Seguiré siendo rápido, podré leerte la mente, aunque más débil.

J: Me alegro por ti hijo.

R: Viene Kate...

Ahora caminamos bajo la lluvia, aunque con un paraguas, tengo algo de frío, pero necesitaba sentirme viva.

K: ¿De qué querías hablarme antes?

R: En una de las sesiones que me realizaban, llegué a pensar como ellos, estuvieron a punto de conseguir que me olvidara de ti.

Por ello la siguiente sesión la recibí con gusto, desee tu muerte Kate, de hecho, deseaba matarte yo mismo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Tú me salvaste Kate, puede que aumentasen mi sed de sangre pero no pudieron detener mi amor por ti.

Parece de cuento pero no imagino mi vida sin ti, desearía que todo fuera distinto, tú y yo en el porche con nuestros hijos y un perro, envejeciendo, es lo único que nunca podré darte, una feliz y mortal vida.

K: Te amo Rick, sabes que no es imposible, podemos intentarlo, ¿te imaginas un pequeño Rick?

R: Déjalo no es agradable, al contrario.

K: Hemos visto muchas cosas, sabemos que hay una toxina, la encontraremos.

R: ¿Y si no?

K: Me transformarás.

R: No.

K: ¿Qué haremos dentro de diez años? Pareceré tu hermana mayor, después tu madre o tu abuela. Es asqueroso.

R: ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

K: No hay nada que desee más que ser como tú.

R: Y yo quiero que sigas siendo mi Katie, poder protegerte y cuidarte. No, no pienso hacerlo, seré yo quien cambiará.

K: ¿Cómo conseguiremos el antídoto?

R: ¿Antídoto? No existe antídoto, esto no se trata de una vacuna.

K: ¿Entonces?

R: Debes extraer la toxina y esperar, uno de cada cinco lo consiguen.

K: ¿¡Uno de cada cinco?! No... ya creí perderte una vez, no voy a pasar por lo mismo.

R: Tranquila, si se parase mi corazón sólo tienes que inyectar toxina, aunque ya no habrá vuelta atrás. De eso hablaba con James.

K: Vámonos a casa, sólo quiero abrazarte, dormir toda la noche y no salir de la cama.

R: Hey! Lo superaremos, no te preocupes por eso ahora, tenemos tiempo.

Una vez en casa...

Jo: ¡Katie!

K: ¿Mamá?

Jo: ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?

Ji: ¡Tú! Tienes la culpa de todo. Lo único que has hecho es confundir a mi hija, primero la quieres, dejas que se case, destruyes su matrimonio y la vuelves a abandonar. ¡Vete de aquí!

R: Kate... será mejor que me vaya, no sé si podré controlarme-susurré-

K: Serán ellos quienes se irán.

Ji: ¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Casi provocas su muerte! ¡Tu madre debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba!

Estaba perdiendo el control, Kate me sujetó del brazo.

R: No vuelva a mencionar a mi madre, o tendré que hacerlo yo.

Ji: ¿Sí? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?

R: Es usted quien no lo sabe.

K: Mamá...

Jo: Jim, vámonos.

Ji: Esto no acaba aquí.

Antes de que Jim abandonase la casa le cogí del hombro, me acerqué a su espalda para susurrarle.

R: Tenga cuidado, a su mujer no le gustará saber que apesta a whisky, por no decir el perfume a mujer que lleva a consigo, no parece el de Johanna, vaya se ve que no ha perdido la vieja costumbre de su gusto amplio por las mujeres... , no soy yo quien debe callar

Noté a mi padre tensarse, fruncí el ceño, qué diablos le había dicho Rick, o más bien que sabía de mi padre para que actuase así.

R: Iré a prepararte ese baño...

K: Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, qué le has dicho a mi padre.

R: Nada... nada que debas saber.

K: Crees que por amenazar a mi padre se achantará... eso lo hará peor.

R: Sólo le he recordado quién debe temer a quién, ahora tomemos ese baño.

K: No vuelvas a hacer eso, mi padre podrá ser un cabezota pero es a mi madre y a mí a quien más ama, tarde o temprano entrará en razón.

No pude evitar soltar una risa irónica... Sí, el señor Beckett ama a su mujer, tanto como para revolcarse con muchas más...

K: ¿De qué te ríes?

R: Lo que debes saber es que tu padre remediará algo, que podría hacer cambiar tu familia. Nunca haría nada para dañarte Kate.

K: Cuéntamelo.

R: No.

K: Lo averiguaré yo... Y será peor, por mentirme, estás a tiempo.

R: Lo hago por tu bien Kate, entiéndeme.

K: La última vez que traté de entenderte, casi nos matas a los dos. Así que permíteme dudar en hacerte caso.

R: ¿Nunca me lo perdonarás verdad?

K: Toda nuestra historia demuestra que esto es imposible, que siempre habrá alguien o algo en nuestro camino, y sabes qué, que no me importa que sea, sólo que lo afrontemos juntos, cuantas cosas debemos pasar para que te des cuenta.

No me lo quieres contar, bien... Al final acabaré enterándome, sola, aunque creas que así me proteges, cada vez que me alejas acabo peor.

Creí que después de estos meses lo habías comprendido.

R: Siéntate... Se me hace un mundo contarte esto.

K: Cuando acabes de hablar, sólo quiero que me lleves a la cama y me hagas el amor.

R: Cuando estabas en el hospital y conocí a tu madre, su perfume me cautivó, recordé a mi madre, en su sonrisa, en su cariño, podría distinguir ese olor en cualquier lugar, al igual que contigo.

Entonces conocí a tu padre, fuerte, protector, autoritario, aunque se veía rodeado de problemas en su mente.

Cuando supe de tu vuelta con Javier fui a dar una vuelta, escuché en mi cabeza la voz de tu padre, sus pensamientos, se le veía mal, estaba apoyado en la barra con un par de vasos vacíos de whisky, era sobre ti, el trabajo, me dispuse a entrar al bar cuando entró en escena alguien más.

Era una mujer rubia, alta, de apenas unos treinta años, creí que sólo iba a pedir una copa pero comenzaron a charlar, cada vez estaban más distendidos y se... se besaron.

Tu padre se separó rápido, su mente le gritaba que se fuera de ahí, le pidió disculpas, argumentando que estaban tomados y que ella debería estar en una relación.

Ella le dijo que no, que se sentía sola, que estaba pasándolo realmente bien, y creyó que ella le gustaba.

Me metí en su mente Kate, nunca había hecho nada igual, le hice distanciarse, creía haberle hecho entrar en razón pero estaba agotado, llevaba días sin cazar y no pude hacer más.

Es mejor que lo deje aquí amor, no necesitas saber más, perdóname, debí evitarlo.

K: ...Tú no... tú no eres responsable vida... pero necesito que sigas... dime toda la verdad o me estallará la cabeza a preguntas de que ocurrió aunque me haga una idea.

R: ¿Estás segura?

Me limité a tomar sus manos y asentir, esperando escuchar las palabras.

R: Cuando dejé de actuar en su cabeza, ella casi se había ido...

 _Meses atrás..._

 _Ji: Melissa! Espera... vayamos a un sitio más reservado conozco al dueño._

 _Me: Benjamin, no me gustaría traerte problemas en casa._

 _Ji: Eres la única que me ha escuchado y ha conseguido hacerme reír. No me llames así me recuerda a mi madre, y no tienes pinta de ser mi madre._

 _Me: Está bien Ben._

 _Ji: Ben... me gusta, eres la primera que me llama así, mejor eres la primera mujer hermosa que me llama así._

 _Me: Eso lo dices por el alcohol._

 _Ji: Créeme querida que no es el alcohol._

 _Me: Demuéstralo._

R: La cogió de la nuca para besarla, una hora después se fueron a su apartamento y ya puedes imaginar.

K: ¿Estás... seguro? Papá siempre quiso a mamá, es verdad que desde mi accidente los noté distintos pero nunca creí que fuese capaz de algo así... Mamá..

R: Ves... por esto no quería contarte nada... ya has sufrido demasiado.

K: ¿Se han visto más veces?

R: Sí. Todas esas reuniones a media tarde, eran mentira, no sé que le llevó a actuar así.

Las lágrimas surcaban por mis mejillas a pesar del intento de Rick por detenerlas.

K: ¿La... la quiere? Sé que lo sabes...

R: Le gusta, mucho, pero ama a tu madre, siente que tu madre ha pasado por muchos problemas, tu accidente, tu dolor, mi desaparición, la tuya, y que era con Melissa con quien podía sacar sus problemas. Yo desencadené eso, no quería contártelo porque merecidamente sabrías que la culpa es mía.

K: No... intentaste evitarlo, no tienes la culpa de que mi padre se comporte como un cerdo, oí una vez a mis padres discutir, era verano, compartíamos casa con los Hastings, una noche oí llorar a mamá, le pedía explicaciones a mi padre sobre una mujer, los vecinos rumoreaban que la hija de los Hastings, Elsa, tuvo algo con él, mi padre lo negó, dijo por dios, es una niña tiene veintiséis años y yo 38, podría ser, que se yo...

Ahora no sé qué creer...

R: No llores más mi amor.

K: Rick, haz lo que te pedí.

Comencé a besarla, lentamente, queriendo borrar cualquier recuerdo amargo, protegiendo a mi niña pequeña, que ahora estaba indefensa, confusa y rota por dentro.

La tomé en mis brazos para subirla a la cama, la desvestí, pero comencé a ponerle el pijama y a acariciarle el pelo.

R: Relájate Katie.

K: Rick... llevamos mucho sin...

R: Hoy no pequeña, descansa, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, siempre.

K: Ahora eres tú todo lo que tengo, todo en lo que confío y creo.

Su respiración se pausó minutos después, indicando que estaba dormida.

R: Siempre serás mi pequeña, Katie, con tu pelo rizado, tus ojos verdes, tus mejillas rosadas, tu olor, tu latido. Consiga o no transformarme, siempre seguirás así, nunca te quitaré tu vida como hicieron conmigo.

Te daré esa familia Kate, te lo prometo, nos mudaremos, empezaré de nuevo mi vida, lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

Si eso no funciona seguiré siendo ese chico duro e inmortal, durante toda tu vida, pero recuerda Kate que aunque no lo consiga, y pases tu vida, siempre te amaré, seré tuyo, y tú mía, durante toda mi eterna existencia, siempre.

CONTINUARÁ...

PARECE QUE RICK ESTÁ DECIDIDO TRAS ESA DECLARACIÓN... VEREMOS QUE OCURRE!

GRACIAS POR LEER!

YA QUEDA MENOS PARA EL FIN DEL HIATUS NAVIDEÑO DE CASTLE! BENDITA ESPERA!


End file.
